


Hey, Steven

by lizzicleromance



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Actors, Angst, Best Friends, Bromance to Romance, Comic-Con, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Past Drug Addiction, Past Relationship(s), RPF, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Stamina for days, Surprises, Sweet, Sweet Sex, The Boondock Saints - Freeform, getting over someone, ghosts from the past, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzicleromance/pseuds/lizzicleromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman Reedus is completely crazy about his best friend and co-star on "The Walking Dead", Steven Yeun. Being apart from him while they are on a break from filming has him missing Steven more than he should...  but does Steven feel the same way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The shower scene.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctorkaitlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/gifts).



Norman felt himself quite literally going insane. 

It had been at least a month since the cast of the Walking Dead had finished taping all of the episodes for season three, and Norman found himself laying upside down on his ultra comfy Tempurpedic mattress set. It was a king sized bed, and he frowned to himself as he realized just how small he felt in such a gigantic bed considering he was the only person that ever slept in it. 

He fumbled around in the tangled bed sheets to retrieve his cell phone; unlocking the small device and frowned upon finding out that there were no new messages waiting for him. He hadn’t heard from any of his cast mates in a few weeks, but the separation  
from them was to be expected. They all had lives outside of the show, and considering they spent so much time on set in Atlanta when they were filming the episodes for the show, it was only normal for his cast mates to want to spend a little time to themselves. 

Norman had so much fun when he was shooting for the Walking Dead. He was so close to just about every person that was involved with the show, stemming from his cast mates to the production team and most of the actors’ agents. But now that they were no longer needed in Atlanta until season four began production, everyone had gone back to their respective places that they called home. 

Andy Lincoln and Scott Wilson both had wives and children, and Steven Yeun was eager to get back to L.A. to be with his girlfriend. Those three were his best friends, they are the ones on the show that Norman was closest to. When they were on set, it was so normal for them to have as much fun as they wanted. They had no wives or girlfriends or kids holding them back, they could go out to the bars and to the strip clubs or go out golfing as they pleased, without having anyone nagging them about going out and doing ‘man things’. 

Each man had promised that they would meet up every so often to hang out, but so far, not one of his cast mates had so much as called or sent a text to see what he was up to, or how he was doing. Granted, Norman didn’t send out those calls or texts either, but seriously. He didn’t want to interrupt something important that may or may not be going on with his friends on their time off from shooting, but he didn’t feel like being alone either. 

He hadn’t had a girlfriend for quite some time. Due to his rising popularity from The Walking Dead, it was hard to differentiate the people who wanted to get close to him because he was famous, or because of who he truly was. He never had much luck in the lady department anyway, and more often than not he found himself not even thinking about the ladies at all. 

Sighing at this realization for the millionth time, he pulled out his cell phone, and began rummaging through the pictures that he had on the small device just to feel the slightest bit less lonely. There were so many of him with everyone from the set of the Walking Dead. Norman really did have a tendency of making his life all about his work, especially since they shot so many months out of the year together. It was an amazing thing that he truly loved all of the people that he worked with. The only downside to being so close to his cast mates, it that when they are apart, he felt more alone and miserable than he had in a really long time. 

There were some silly photos of he and Melissa McBride, he and Danai Gurira, and he and Lauren Cohan. He loved each of these ladies and they all held a special place in his heart, but he didn’t feel even a single ounce of attraction for any of them. 

He kept flicking through the virtual photo album, grinning as he remembered some of the moments of drunken silly selfies with his cast members and production team on their nights out together or on set. Andy, Scott, David Morrissey, and Greg Nicotero were some of the faces in those pictures and appeared quite frequently as he kept scrolling through them... there was even a copious amount of photos that Norman had taken with Chandler Riggs, aka his partner in crime. He loved hanging out with Chandler on set, it made him feel like he was closer to his own son, Mingus. 

Mingus had recently moved to New York with his mom, which infuriated Norman to no end. Sure, he wasn’t around for months at a time, but when he was around, living on opposite ends of the country from his son was kind of a pain in the ass. It wasn’t like they could easily just meet up every now and again for a day of fun, playing laser tag or mini golf or riding go karts like they used to. He knew that he had to make the attempt with his ex-wife to head out to New York or to arrange for Mingus to come to him, but at the moment, he quite simply couldn’t be bothered with making those kinds of plans with someone he quite simply didn’t feel like talking to. 

All of those thoughts were quickly pushed aside as his eyes fell upon, what he considers, to be his favorite picture ever. It’s a photo of he and Steven, from one of the last days that they spent hanging out together, with their arms slung carelessly around one another as wide smiles adorned either of their faces. Norman shut his eyes then, clutching the phone close to his chest as he remembers every part of that day exactly. 

It was on one of their off days from filming, and the two were having out on one of their many ‘bro dates’ together. He remembers how it felt to be out and about with Steven, who happens to be his best friend on the show... and actually, aside from Scott and Andy, his very best friend ever. He remembers the extra long lingering glances, the over-affectionate hugs and not so subtle touches while they were out in public... 

Norman hasn’t felt something for someone like he does for Steven, since he and Sean Patrick Flanery, his co-actor on the Boondock Saints movies, had their huge bromance that soon turned into a secret romance together. 

Sean was Norman’s first encounter with coming to terms with who he truly was, deep down inside. Norman had suspected it his entire life, and when he was around Sean day in and day out, he knew why his marriage had failed, as well as every one of his girlfriends up until that point. He knew that when he was with Sean; the kisses, the nights filled with passion that led to them wide awake talking, tangled up in one another until the sun came up, and everything else that came with it, was how it was always supposed to be. 

When Norman came out and admitted his true feelings for Sean, he didn’t react in the way that Norman had been hoping he would. Needless to say, Sean freaked out ‘because he wasn’t a fucking queer’, and quickly cut most, if not all, of the ties that he could with Norman, and this put a huge strain on his life. He felt more lost and alone, and more confused about his sexuality than he’d ever felt before. He had learned his lesson and never acted upon his urges for men ever again; too afraid that they would react like Sean and push him away. 

He loved hanging out with Scott and Andy, because he knew they were married and therefore, unavailable. He didn’t have to risk falling in love with either of them, which was never even an issue considering neither man was his type. 

But then... there was Steven. Cute, funny, charming, and _mind-blowingly gorgeous_ Steven Yeun, who oozed talent and wit and everything that immediately called out to Norman in ways that he knew it shouldn’t. Norman always did his best to keep his guard up, and built those walls around himself even stronger and taller than before. Norman was hooked the moment the two met, but for the sake of the show and everyone around them, he did his best to keep Steven as far away from him as he could.

After season one wrapped up, Norman went his separate ways from everyone on the show, and hid himself away until the opportunity to begin doing convention appearances took over his life. He was able to hang out with his cast mates, Michael Rooker and Jon Bernthal as often as he wanted, and he had some truly amazing times with those two. His friendship with those two men are some that he cherished closest to his heart, though he didn’t feel anything for them like he did for Steven. 

Shooting for season two began sooner than Norman realized it, and just when he had gotten used to being away from Steven (and keeping those feelings for him as far away from him as he could), Steven was right there again, as well as every one of those emotions that Norman tried so hard to suppress.

And they were stronger than ever. 

Midway into the season, Steven showed up at Norman’s door, with a pizza and a 12 pack of beer in tow. The two stayed up all night discussing their favorite movies, favorite music, and everything they could about their personal, private lives. 

Well, almost everything.

Norman had vowed never to tell Steven exactly how he felt about him, because if he did, it could severely ruin everything around them. He knew that Steven was single, but he also figured that Steven was straight. Norman didn’t know if he was completely homosexual, or if he was bi-sexual; all he knew was that his pants got a little tighter whenever Steven would do even the simplest of things. Things that no normal person should ever consider sexy, but _everything_ Steven did was sexy to Norman. 

Norman knew that being around Steven was going to be hard, but that first night they had spent together was only the first of so many that would be held over the next year and a half. 

Eventually, it became natural that he and Steven would have their late night movie marathons, that resulted in the two always falling asleep together on the couch. Sometimes they would even snuggle, but Norman always chalked it up to Steven being lonely and needing that contact from someone. Norman was all too happy to oblige him, although he was careful to never take things any further than lingering hugs and those cuddles on the couch. 

The journey from season two into season three was Norman’s favorite time period ever. He grew even closer with his cast mates, had a blast hanging out with them both on set and on their numerous red carpet extravaganzas. Steven was always Norman’s ‘date’ for these appearances, considering neither had a girlfriend at the time. 

They would do silly things, like arrive together wearing matching suits and ties, do interviews together as they spoke fondly of each other’s characters on The Walking Dead and in general, giving each other those googly eyes because they were just that crazy about each other... as friends. 

They would laugh it off and hang out all night together at these events, getting drunk and having a damn good time that resulted in the two going back to one or the other’s apartments, undressing, and always snuggling up with one another. 

Not a single move was ever made, however, to cross that very intimate boundary that both men were far too afraid to cross. Norman promised himself that he would never be careless and lose Steven like he lost Sean. He just couldn’t go through the pain of losing someone that close to him again. 

Sighing, he tossed his phone aside, and willed himself to get out of his bed. He padded his way into his spacious bathroom, stripping off every article of clothing that he was wearing along the way, and turned the shower on. He welcomed the sensations that the warm spray of water brought him, shutting his eyes as his entire body began to tingle and throb as the need to get off became almost too much for him to handle.

 _“You know you want this..._ ”

His eyes snapped open as he heard Steven’s sexy, soft spoken, voice murmur those words into his ear. Taking in his surroundings he realized that he was having yet another one of his fantasies about himself and his best friend. 

He groaned out loud as he shut his eyes again, and he could picture Steven so perfectly standing there in the shower with him, water dripping off of his thin, yet perfectly toned body as he leaned into him. His mouth hovered dangerously close over his ear, causing the breath to hitch dramatically in Norman’s throat. 

_“Come on, Norman... let me take care of you.”_

Norman let out another groan of both frustration and sheer want, as dream Steven smirked and quickly took control of the huge situation that Norman found himself in. His dick was so hard it was almost painful, aching to get off. He wrapped his own hand around the more than generous length, thumbing over the slit and groaning out extra loud as he imagined that it was Steven that was doing this to him, instead.

_“That’s right, baby... let me do all the work.”_

With that, dream Steven quickly attached his lips to the wet skin on Norman’s neck, sucking and devouring the flesh as if his life depended on it. Norman was losing his mind with pleasure at the sensations, as Steven’s very talented hand began to pump and work Norman’s gorgeous cock like there was no tomorrow. 

_“Yeah... that’s right, sugar, moan for me. You like that, don’t you? Like my hand on your cock?”_

Norman could all but nod and throw his head back further under the spray of water, allowing dream Steven even more access to his glistening skin. 

“F-fuck yes...” Norman replied out loud, as dream Steven’s smirk became even more devious than before. 

“ _I fucking knew it... knew you wanted me as much as I want you, fuck.”_

Those filthy words that came out of dream Steven’s pretty mouth was driving Norman even crazier than before. He had this vision of Steven more often than he liked to admit, and in every single one he was always overly submissive as dream Steven took over and fulfilled his erotic fantasies that he had about the two of them. 

“Wanted you for so long, Steven... so fucking long...” 

With those words, dream Steven’s lips attached to his, and engaged him in the most fiery kiss they have ever had in any of Norman’s fantasies. His hand sped up and worked its magic on Norman’s throbbing erection, and before he even had a chance to comprehend what was going on, Norman was spilling over into dream Steven’s hand, rope after rope of hot, sweet cum as desperate moans filled the air around him. 

_“Then do something about it..._ ”

A shiver had run down Norman’s spine, that’s how real this fantasy had seemed. With those last spoken words from dream Steven’s voice, Norman’s eyes shot open, to reveal much to his dismay, that he was in fact, all alone in the shower. His heart was beating erratically within his chest, all from the adrenaline of his powerful orgasm that was brought on by his ultra sexy vision of his best friend. Norman collapsed against the shower wall, panting hard as he tried to regulate his breathing. 

It wasn’t by any means the first time that his fantasies of Steven had been so vivid. That wasn’t what had him literally falling apart after he came to pieces like he just did. 

It was what that image of Steven said just before he disappeared that had Norman so riled up. Never before did his visions of Steven actually encourage him to tell the real Steven how he felt about him, and now he was really trying to figure out whether he should break his ultimate rule of his closeness with his best friend and cross that very sensitive line from simple friends to something more. 

What if dream Steven was right? What if the real Steven had these very same thoughts about him, but he was just too afraid to admit them? 

Groaning loudly in both frustration and confusion, Norman pushed all of those thoughts aside and focused on finishing up in the shower. He got out only once the water had turned cold, tossing a towel around his waist as he grabbed his pack of cigarettes and stuck one in his mouth, lighting it up as he sat at the edge of his bed. He reached for an empty beer bottle and flicked some of the ashes into it. He reached for his abandoned cell phone, only to check the time, and found a new message waiting for him as he did so. 

The breathing hitched in his throat once again as he realized it was from Steven. 

_“I’m in the middle of couch shopping and I couldn’t help but think of you,”_ was what the message had said. A picture of Steven was beneath the message, of him sprawled out on a couch of some sort, wearing a small smile that Norman came to know very well as one of Steven’s shy smiles. 

Norman exhaled the cigarette smoke shakily from his lungs as his eyes scanned over the absolutely gorgeous picture of his best friend, and registered the words that Steven had just sent him. 

He immediately hit the reply button, wanting to send him a message that said, “Fancy that, I was just in the shower and thinking of you too,” but he knew he couldn’t do that. 

So he took a picture of himself returning that little half smile, and settled for a simple, “I miss you too, man. Any luck?” as the reply.

Norman had just finished smoking the last of his cigarette as he shoved the filter down inside of the empty beer bottle; something he had learned to do from Steven, considering there was never an ash tray around when he needed one, when Steven replied. 

_“Not in the slightest. You should be here to help me.”_

In the new picture, Steven’s smile had morphed into a smirk, and Norman was immediately weakened at the sight. His dick twitched in excited anticipation and he cursed himself for it, knowing damn well that he shouldn’t feel this way for his best friend and cast mate. 

But in his defense, considering the very same smirk that Steven was wearing in the photo that he had just sent to him, Norman simply couldn’t help himself. This was the very same smirk that Steven wore in every single one of those many dreams that Norman had about him. 

Sighing, Norman simply padded his way back into his bathroom and began to brush his teeth, snapping a photo of himself in the mirror as he did so. He was rather pleased with the way it came out; his towel was hung extremely low on his hips as he brushed his teeth with a cheesy grin on his face. 

Once he was finished doing that little task and rinsed his mouth out, he sent that photo to Steven, along with a message that said, “You know I am an expert on couches! Need my expertise? I’ve got a free afternoon.” 

He tossed his phone aside as he rummaged through his closet for his favorite ensemble; a plain black v-neck tee shirt that framed his chest very well, along with his best pair of jeans that were tight enough on his ass, yet perfectly loose fitting at the same time. As he slid his favorite pair of brown boots on his feet, he heard his phone chime, signifying another message from Steven had just arrived. 

_“Please?_ ” Was all it said, with a photo of Steven giving his best puppy dog eyes. 

A wide grin spread across Norman’s face as he replied back, excited at just the thought of getting to see his best friend again after being separated from him for so long. Three weeks may not seem like a lot of time to be apart from someone, and Norman did feel a little bit silly for having missed Steven so much. 

One of the things that Norman has learned, however, is when you see someone so frequently for the vast majority of every day for the past few months and become nearly inseparable from that person, being away from them for whatever amount of time can really take its toll on you. It took awhile for Norman to realize and accept that fact, but none of that matters at this very moment.  
Norman finished getting ready rather quickly. During this time, several more messages were sent back and forth between the two. He had agreed to meet Steven for lunch first before they continued the search for a new couch for the younger of the two’s apartment.  
Grinning at the turn this afternoon had suddenly taken, Norman slipped his pair of signature Ray Bans on his face and slid out of his apartment into the warm Los Angeles air with a spring in his step and a warm, fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He hailed a cab and and slid in, making his way off to the restaurant that the two had agreed to meet at with the biggest smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration behind this hit me when the song "Hey Stephen" by Taylor Swift randomly came on my music player... and bam, I had an idea, and this first chapter is the result of it. I am so beyond excited to write this, you guys have absolutely no idea! <3 This story will be full of fluff and smut and sexy people, oh my!


	2. Couch cuddles.

Norman exited the cab a little too quickly. His attempt to not seem too eager had failed quite miserably as he literally jogged into the restaurant where he was expected to meet his best friend and co-star at. 

“Mr. Reedus, we’ve been expecting you,” the hostess said, grinning widely at the celebrity bad ass in front of her. “Follow me, please.”

Norman cocked a curious eyebrow and did as the girl had said for him to do, following her into a sectioned off part of the restaurant where Steven was already waiting for him. 

“Your guest is here, Mr. Yeun,” The hostess said then, breaking the peaceful silence as Steven looked up, flashing that dazzling smile of his in Norman’s direction as he did so. 

“Thanks Sue,” Steven said to her, before quickly getting out of his seat as Norman made his way over to him. Norman literally had to remind himself to breathe as Steven’s strong arms wrapped around him, engulfing his co-star in a vice-like grip. 

“Hello to you too,” Norman managed to say as his arms immediately wrapped around his best friend in reply. His blue eyes briefly fluttered shut as he inhaled that all too familiar scent of all things _Steven_ ; his expensive cologne, the intoxicating scent of his shampoo, all mixed in with the faint hint of nicotine. 

It was a smell that Norman secretly longed for; and being here, in Steven’s arms like this, made him feel like was home. 

“Hi,” Steven grinned, though a bit shyly as he took his seat, with Norman quickly following suit. The Boondock Saints superstar took the time to realize that his favorite drink, a double Jameson and Coke, was already ordered and waiting patiently for him to consume. 

He decided to blame the smile that threatened to split his face in two on the drink as he brought it to his lips and took a sip, sighing in absolute bliss as he set the drink down. 

“In case I haven’t told you lately, you really are the fucking best,” Norman stated, matter-of-factly as the two continued to grin widely at one another. 

“I mean, I do what I can,” Steven replied, taking a sip of his own Jameson and Coke. The two co-stars were fucking twins when it came to the things that they loved. They both favored Corona with lime, smoked the same Marlboro cigarettes, and enjoyed the taste of whiskey; Jameson Irish Whiskey, preferably. Those few things were just another of those things that made their relationship as best friends and cast mates so damn perfect. 

“Fuck man, you’re looking so good these days. How’s everything going?” Norman couldn’t help but say, truly meaning his words. Steven looked more vibrant than he remembered during their last few days together in Atlanta. There was a visible change in him, and Norman was beyond happy to see Steven back to his same great spirits. 

“I’ve been fucking great, man! Real fucking great. The new place is awesome, you have to come see it!” Steven all but gushed, speaking in that excited, fast tone that he normally found himself using whenever he got really passionate about something. 

“I will, I promise,” Norman agreed immediately, hoping this would happen sooner, rather than later. 

“Yeah?” Steven asked, giving Norman one of his brightest smiles as his co-star nodded firmly in agreement. “You really have no idea how happy I am to see you, man.” 

Norman took a deep breath as Steven admitted that to him, and couldn’t help but smile back as well. “I think I do, actually,” Norman admitted, as he tried his best to keep the blush from showing on either of his cheeks. “But seriously, how’ve you been, man? How’s it going with your girl?”

Steven nearly choked on his drink at the mention of his girlfriend. Well, ex-girlfriend.

“Oh, um...” He began, looking nervously down at his hands. “Bianca and I, well, we kinda split up.”

Norman quirked an eyebrow at his best friend as he felt his stomach do a damn backflip at those words. 

“You what?” He questioned, feeling his heart skip yet another beat at Steven’s admittance. “When? How? Why?”

Steven blushed a rather deep shade of red as he took a long sip of his drink at Norman’s interrogation. He knew this was coming, just, not so quickly into their afternoon together. 

“She uh... got kinda upset with me when I told her I would be leaving again soon,” Steven admitted, looking anywhere but at Norman. “She uh, said she couldn’t do this anymore, said she couldn’t deal with me always being gone and shit.” 

Norman nodded at Steven’s words, though he had a hard time believing that the explanation he had just given was really the truth. Norman wanted to question it, but deep down he didn’t really care _why_ they had broken up. He was simply too excited and beyond thrilled that they _had_ broken up. 

“Well, we don’t start taping for season four for another few months, Steve-o, ” Norman began, attempting to swallow the lump that had grown in his throat as he remembered the little tidbit Steven had let slip about ‘why’ he and his now ex-girlfriend had split. “You’re leaving soon? Where... when? Where are you going?” 

Steven did his best to keep his reddened face away from Norman, but it was no use. 

“Steve-o?” Norman asked, reaching over their table to gently lift Steven’s gaze to meet his own. “Seriously, you’re kinda freaking me out, man,” he laughed, a bit nervously. 

Steven couldn’t help but laugh out as well, sighing deeply once he dared to finally meet Norman’s gaze. “I uh, wanted to surprise you, but you know how I suck at keeping secrets,” Steven admitted, a bit sheepishly as the blush continued to stain either of his perfectly structured cheekbones. 

“Oh?” Norman felt his heart skip yet another beat as he quirked a curious eyebrow at his best friend/co-star/secret crush. 

“Yeah, well, I took your advice, and I had Natalie pull a few strings,” Steven began, his face brightening up significantly as he peered upon his best friend. “I just found out that I’m going to be doing the Comic Con tour with you, Jon, and Mike,” Steven beamed, as Norman all but forgot how to breathe at Steven’s news. 

“Are you fucking serious?!” Norman exclaimed, his eyes lighting up as he literally got up from his seat and wrapped his best friend in the biggest hug imaginable. “Dude, this is the best fucking news! Last year was a fucking blast, and with you there this year...” Norman trailed off, ecstatic as all hell that his best friend would be there to enjoy all of the fun and shenanigans that took place last year between him and his other Walking Dead co-stars. 

“It’s seriously going to be the best ever,” Norman sighed happily, before realizing that his arms were still firmly wrapped around his best friend, and Steven’s were around him, as well. 

“Yeah,” Steven agreed shyly, as Norman returned back to his seat across from him. 

Upon hearing the news that his agent was able to swing getting him added on at the last minute, Steven was incredibly eager and excited to be able to do the Comic Con tour over the next few months with his good friends Jon Bernthal and Michael Rooker, but nothing compared to being able to share this experience with his _best_ friend, Norman Reedus. He’d literally been walking on air since he found out this would actually be happening, it felt like a lifelong dream coming true to him. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for literally my whole life,” Steven admitted, grinning shyly. “And getting to experience this with you... well, it’s a little surreal.”

Norman nodded emphatically in agreement. 

“It’s literally one of the most amazing experiences I’ve ever had. It’s seriously like summer camp or something,” Norman explained, going starry-eyed as he recalled his very first Comic Con experience from the year before. “It’s just a random gathering of amazing people, and the best part is that we literally get to go on a road trip across the country and visit so many amazing cities and pretty much make each one our bitch. Jon, Mike, and I had such a fucking blast last year.”

“It sounds amazing,” Steven said, for lack of a better way to describe everything Norman had just said. 

“And this time you’ll be there, too,” Norman beamed, raising his near empty glass of Jameson. “Which makes this year instantly way more amazing than last year.”

Steven felt his grin grow so wide, his cheeks were hurting. He clinked his glass with Norman’s, before replying, “I can’t fucking wait.”

* * *

“I’m so fucking _full_ ,” Norman whined playfully, as he draped an arm around his best friend’s shoulder ‘for support’ as they walked into the nearest furniture store together. 

The two had a huge lunch that consisted of several appetizers and a main course each, along with a number of double Jameson and Cokes, and now Norman was feeling overly happy. He was out and about with Steven, his best friend whom he’d missed so much over the past few weeks, and his stomach was full, and he was slightly drunk. There is really no happier combination for Norman than all of the above mentioned things. 

“Poor baby,” Steven cooed, as he wrapped an arm around Norman’s waist, securing the older of the two closer to him as they walked through the gigantic furniture super store together. “I tried to warn you that you had ordered too much, but you just wouldn’t listen to me.”

Norman scoffed in reply. 

“You know you can’t come between me and mozzerella sticks,” he reasoned, to which his best friend burst in to laughter at his words. “ _Especially_ when you need my help in picking out the perfect couch. I’m sleepy, I could use a nap. This is in fact the perfect state of mind to be in when selecting one’s new couch, Steve-o,” he added, matter-of-factly as the two finally stumbled upon the grand couch collection of the store. 

“You are so wise,” Steven replied amusedly, grinning up at his best friend. He _loved_ when Norman was in an overly playful mood like this. One of the things that Steven loved so much about his best friend, is how overly silly he could be whenever the situation called for it. 

And what Steven doesn’t know, is that only he can extract and bring out this super fun side of Norman; the one that very few people aside from his son and a select few of his closest friends have ever seen before. 

“There are so _many_ ,” Norman sighed, as he dragged his best friend over to a large, black leather couch. Norman sprawled out on it first, and pulled Steven down to snuggle up next to him. They were seated regularly, and like clockwork, Norman’s arm stretched out to wrap around Steven, as Steven’s arm wound its way around Norman’s waist. 

“Hmm...” Norman thought for a moment as he exchanged a look with his best friend. 

“What do you think?” Norman asked, peering over at his best friend who was leaning in to his side. 

“It’s... nice...” Steven murmured aloud, testing the squishy-ness of the cushions. “What do you think?”

As Steven got a little bit comfier into the couch, he maneuvered himself so that he was now laying straight across it. Norman watched with great interest as Steven’s arm reached out to beckon him forward to curl up against him. Norman felt his heart skip a beat as he obliged his best friend instantly, snuggling up into his co-star’s side and laying his head down on top of Steven’s perfectly toned chest. 

Norman’s strong arms wrapped instantly around him, and he couldn’t help but sigh out in absolute happiness at the way Steven wasn’t afraid to show his affection for the older man in public. The initial act of snuggling up like this was so natural to them, considering they laid like this all the time back in Atlanta. 

In fact, Norman couldn’t help but feel a tad sentimental considering the pair had such amazing talks on that couch, ones that pretty much developed and laid the groundwork for what their relationship has grown in to since they first began hanging out together. 

But this, being affectionate out in _public_ , was something that was so foreign to the legendary Boondock Saints superstar. 

“That is much, _much_ better,” Norman couldn’t help but sigh out, quite blissfully. Though the couch was pretty cozy, the feeling of warmth, comfort, and sheer fucking happiness that Norman was feeling had absolutely nothing to do with the couch itself. It did, however, have _everything_ to do with Steven. 

Though, of course, this was something that he could never admit to his best friend. 

Norman felt his heart all but stop beating as he felt Steven’s arms wrap just the slightest bit more tightly around him; a bit possessively, the way he likes it. He snuggled up even more deeply into his co-star’s chest, and felt more complete than ever once Steven’s long, thin fingers began to toy mindlessly with the long locks of brown hair that fell at the nape of his neck. 

“I... could literally fall asleep right now,” Norman murmured, trying to focus on _anything_ other than how fucking perfect it felt to be this close to his best friend. 

“On that note, I dare say that we have a winner,” Steven replied, as Norman finally dared to look up at his best friend. 

A rather blissful smile tugged up at the corners of Steven’s gorgeous face as the two made eye contact, and it took literally every ounce of willpower that Norman had to not advance just the slightest bit forward to close the space between their lips and connect them, deeply and blissfully, once and for all. 

“See, I told you I was an expert on couches,” Norman joked, grinning shyly. “Aren’t you glad you brought me with you?”

“Oh yeah,” Steven grinned brightly, nodding as he did so. “More glad than you know.”

* * *

After doing some fast talking and offering a small cash bribe in order to get the new couch delivered immediately, the pair now found themselves hanging out on Steven’s new couch in his new apartment. 

“I can’t believe you fucking bought this for me. I’m still mad at you for distracting me and giving the girl behind the counter your card before I could realize what it was that you were up to,” Steven murmured, pouting slightly as he peered up at his best friend. 

He was lying across the couch with his head in Norman’s lap, with his arms folded tightly across his chest in an act of defiance. 

“I told you, it’s my housewarming gift to you,” Norman reasoned once again, though he knew that he would never be able to talk his way out of this one. Steven would never let him hear the end of this. 

It was customary that the two would have epic battles with their different methods of payment whenever they would check out somewhere together. Whether it was at a restaurant or a bar or a convenience store, they were always (playfully) fighting and trying to best the other out of having to pay for whatever it was they had just purchased. 

Steven would do literally anything he could to prevent Norman from paying for anything, whether it was jumping on his back, pulling Norman’s pants down, or downright stealing Norman’s wallet out of his pocket so that he couldn’t pay. More often than not, however, Steven was bested because Norman’s methods for getting the cashier his card or cash first were just the slightest bit more effective than Steven’s. 

“Well... if it helps you feel any better, you’ll have your chance to make up for it because, according to the fantastic news that you told me earlier about you doing Comic Con with me, we’ll have plenty of time to spend money on each other,” Norman grinned happily, as a brilliant smile spread wide across his best friend’s face. “Though you know I’ll still wind up winning when we go to pay for things, but, you know.”

The grin on his face was rather smug as Steven huffed again in defiance, before ultimately having to give in due to just how happy he was about getting to be doing the Comic Con appearances with Norman. 

“I was seriously so fucking excited when my agent told me the news,” Steven spoke, rather excitedly. “I mean, I hope you won’t mind, but I really hope that we can like, room together and hang out while we’re on the road. I’m a little nervous, truthfully. I mean; you, Mike, and Jon have done this already and I’m essentially the new kid on the tour-”

Norman literally had to put a finger over his best friend‘s mouth to prevent him from speaking anymore. 

“I uh, sort of already texted Sarah and told her to take care of all of the arrangements. She’s working with Natalie to make sure that you and I are literally on the same schedule so we can be sure to have everything booked together,” Norman admitted, blushing slightly. 

Sarah was really dedicated to her career as Norman’s agent. If there was anything that he wanted, all he literally had to do was say the word and she would do whatever she could to make it happen for him. Natalie was Steven’s agent, and like Sarah, she always went above and beyond for the younger Walking Dead star so Norman was very confident that his request was going to be easily fulfilled. 

“You did that?” Steven questioned, his voice low and slightly full of awe. 

Norman nodded. “You’ll probably get so sick of seeing me everyday!” He added, laughing nervously. “I mean... we just spent all that time hanging out together in Atlanta. This will be no different, considering Comic Con is literally non-stop day in and day out. You spend three days at one town per convention, and you have four days to travel and get to the next, and so on and so forth.”

Steven couldn’t help but peer up wondrously at his best friend. 

“That sounds amazing,” he sighed out, rather dreamily. “You know that I’m a gigantic dork, so it’s essentially like the mother ship calling me home,” Steven couldn’t help but to giggle slightly at that last statement; not even thinking about his words as they danced right off of the tip of his tongue and into the otherwise silent air around them.

“I mean, I know that conventions are essentially for fans to get to meet their favorite actors. I find that it’s actually kind of ironic that we’ll be there together at these events, considering I not only got to meet my favorite actor, but I work with you, too. And what’s even better is, I get to fucking hang out with you literally every day and _I get paid for it_. I’m seriously the luckiest motherfucker alive.”

At the end of Steven‘s rant, Norman felt his eyes widen as the butterflies in his gut quickly multiplied and began to migrate throughout his entire being.

“Wait... _what_?” 

Steven turned bright red as he realized that he wasn’t dreaming, and he had literally just spoken all of those words aloud. 

“I...” He began, getting up from his laying down position on Norman’s lap to sitting up; distancing himself as much as he could from his best friend. “Fuck, I really can’t believe I just said all of that out loud.”

Norman instantly reached out to grab onto Steven’s hand, clutching his long fingers within his own. 

“Steven please,” Norman whimpered softly, trying his best to get his breathing back to normal. “Do... do you really mean that?”

He shifted the slightest bit closer to his best friend and co-star then, becoming just the slightest bit more brave as his adrenaline kicked in. 

“Am I really your favorite?”

Steven nodded, blushing even more deeply as Norman looked at him like that. 

“I was sixteen years old when the Boondock Saints came out,” Steven murmured, his voice quiet. “You’ll probably never speak to me again after I admit this to you, but I really need to tell you something, and if I don’t do it now, I probably won’t ever get the courage to do this ever again.”

Steven let out a long, shaky sigh as Norman nodded, squeezing his fingers as if for moral support. Deep down, Norman was positively squirming as he waited for Steven to continue talking. He was slightly afraid of whatever it was that Steven was about to say; so much that he almost considered telling Steven just to keep his thoughts to himself for fear of what those words might mean. 

They’ve both come so far since they first met, however, and Norman was the epitome of the word stubborn. He desperately needed to know, no matter how wonderful or how terrible those words may be. 

“I’ve been dying to tell you all of this quite literally since we first met,” Steven began, shifting completely within his spot on the couch next to him so he could look straight into Norman’s eyes as he spoke his next few words. “It’s no secret that you’re one of my biggest inspirations in my acting career. I’ve said it time and time again in different interviews, so that is nothing new. It’s something you already know.”

Norman nodded, though he felt like a fucking idiot for not realizing that Steven really meant those words whenever he did those interviews. “I just sort of figured that you were kidding around when you said those things,” Norman admitted, his voice soft. 

Steven shook his head, as he shifted just the slightest bit closer to his cast mate so that their legs were touching. “I meant every word that I have ever said about you,” he replied, grinning softly at his best friend. 

“What you _don’t_ know is...” Steven continued, as he paused for a moment to take a deep breath, and tried his best to gather whatever courage that he possibly could. “That movie changed my entire life, Norman. The character that you played, Murphy MacManus cleared up a lot of things in my life and I was able to realize something really important about myself that I always suspected but was too afraid to admit to myself...”

Norman felt an intense shiver run throughout his entire being as Steven leaned forward then, and _oh_ so fucking gently connected their lips together. The kiss was the definition of shy and timid, though it was at the same time strangely perfect. 

Steven pulled away quickly, with the biggest blush staining his perfect cheekbones as he looked anywhere but at his best friend. 

“I um, I’ve sort of had the biggest crush on you for literally the last fourteen years of my life,” Steven admitted further, unaware that each of his words and actions were doing things that Norman was convinced would never happen. 

“You were the one who made me realize that I liked guys a lot more than I liked girls...” Steven continued, his voice more soft-spoken than before as he finally dared to look up and meet Norman’s gaze. “You changed everything in my life, Norman. Who I was, who I grew in to, and everything I wanted to become. And I’m so grateful that you did...”

Norman’s heart was beating so erratically, he felt like he could barely breathe. He has dreamed of having Steven say these words to him too many times to count, but he didn’t butt in or try to add anything in just yet. He knew that Steven was on a roll, and he wanted so desperately to hear the rest of what he had to say. 

That, and he was simply at a loss for what to say. 

“You have always been one of my biggest inspirations, Norman, and when I found out that we would be working on the Walking Dead together, I never dreamed that you could be even more of an amazing person in real life,” Steven continued, staring deeply within Norman’s eyes. “When we grew closer, I was so fucking happy because I just wanted to be near you...”

With those words, Steven realized that there was no turning back now. He had to go for Norman now, with everything that he had, or he would never be able to have this moment with him ever again. 

He lifted a hand up to cup Norman’s slightly stubbled cheek, and leaned forward once again to press a mouth-watering kiss to Norman’s lips. 

Norman was stunned for all of two seconds before he melted straight into the kiss, moaning into Steven’s mouth and kissing him back with enough fervor to ignite the whole damn place into flames. 

“Steven... I...” Norman panted, feeling breathless as he broke apart from Steven all too abruptly, instantly feeling cold and alone and _desperately_ craving that contact once again. “I want this, more than you will ever know-”

“-I want it, too,” Steven interrupted quickly, as he took either side of Norman’s face within his long fingers and leaned in to kiss him again. “I have Norman, for such a long time-”

“-But this is really fucking dangerous, Steven; please listen to me.”

With that, Steven had no choice but to back up off of him just the slightest bit. 

“Please think about what you are doing, for your sake and for the show’s sake,” Norman began, which caused Steven to immediately scoff in defiance. 

“Norman, when it comes to being with you, I could seriously give a fuck about the show, or my career,” Steven admitted, his voice stronger than it was before, as if to prove a point. “It’s _you_ that I want, more than anything else in this world.”

Norman let out a shaky sigh as Steven admitted that to him; wanting nothing more than to whisk the younger man away and disappear happily ever with him and never return. 

“I feel the same way, but _please_. I need you to hear me out before we go any further,” Norman reasoned, gazing deeply within Steven’s chocolate brown eyes as the younger of the two eventually nodded, giving Norman the go-ahead to speak his peace. 

_Well..._ Norman thought to himself, doing his best to gather up as much courage as he could before he began to speak again. _Here goes nothing..._


	3. Brilliant ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far my favorite 7,510 words that I have ever written. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! All the thanks and hugs in the world goes out to doctorkaitlyn for her help and continued support on this. <3
> 
> Also, the timeline and their ages are a little off, just go with it.

Norman felt a trillion and one things conjuring in his head, just begging to drip off of the edge of his tongue, but of course, those trillion and one things were all jumbling together and he had no fucking clue how to even begin piecing those words together. 

He found his throat going bone dry, but as Steven smiled at him the way he did, with those perfect cheek bones of his stretching wide on either side of his face as he flashed that magnificent set of pearly white teeth at him, he felt a little bit more relaxed. 

“I’m uh, sorry,” Norman couldn’t help but sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. “I’ve played this conversation over in my head far too many times to count, but... for some reason I’m kinda having a hard time figuring out what to say.”

Steven simply leaned forward once again, and placed that smile of his to the corner of Norman’s mouth; lingering as he wrapped his arms tightly around Norman’s shoulders. 

“It’s okay,” Steven replied softly, placing small kisses to Norman’s skin. He immediately responded by wrapping his strong arms as tightly as he could around Steven’s ridiculously fit and gorgeous body, securing him somehow even more possessively closer than before. 

Those kisses, and this embrace was absolutely everything to Norman. These gestures were far from simple, and were giving the older Walking Dead star quite simply everything that he needed in order to proceed. 

“Take as much time as you need, I’m not going anywhere.”

As his best friend and secret crush resumed doing all of those magical things to him, Norman was slowly but surely gaining all of the strength and courage that he needed in order to speak his peace about whatever it was that was going on between them. He was feeling all the more braver as he turned his face just the slightest bit so that Steven’s lips would melt against his own, capturing him in a scorching kiss that left his entire body tingling and needing _more_. 

It took several moments of blissful making out before Norman suddenly came to his senses and broke apart from the younger man, blushing deeply as he realized this was not at _all_ a fantasy and; oh _God_ making out with Steven in real life was even more fucking incredible than he ever thought was possible. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for so fucking long,” Norman said finally, laughing a little in disbelief that this moment between he and his best friend had finally come. 

“Me too,” Steven sighed happily, nuzzling his forehead tenderly against Norman’s for a brief moment, as either of his ridiculously soft hands came to rest on either side of Norman’s neck. 

“If I had known you felt the same way...” Norman trailed off, searching deeply within Steven’s chocolate brown eyes desperately for any sort of sign that they _shouldn’t_ proceed, and was all too happy when all he saw was sheer happiness beaming back at him. 

“Jesus; I tried so hard to keep you away at first, you may remember that,” Norman sighed out, recalling the very beginning of the events that paved the way for all of this to be possible. 

Steven nodded, his grin turning shy. “I remember. I needed to find a way to let you know that I wanted in.”

Norman couldn‘t help but laugh. “You sure as fuck did, and your little plan worked like a charm when you showed up on my doorstep with that case of beer, and that pizza, and this fucking _smile_ ,” Norman all but growled that last part of his sentence, and connected his lips hungrily to the younger Walking Dead star’s lips as if to prove a point. “I was a fucking goner, and you knew it, didn’t you?”

“Not really, but I hoped,” Steven blushed, giggling as Norman continued the onslaught of playful, though fiesty kisses to his neck and face and mouth. 

“Things may not have happened right away, but... I wouldn’t change any of it for the world,” Steven murmured, once their laughter had died down some. He was completely mesmerized by the way that Norman was looking at him with those piercing blue eyes of his, lost in his embrace of strong arms and everything he’s ever wanted before in his life. 

Norman could barely contain himself. He had Steven in his arms, staring dreamily up at him with that shy little smile of his, and he’s never in his life been happier. He knew that this couldn’t possibly be a mistake. He not only knew it, he _felt_ it; and from the way he can feel Steven’s heartbeat beating just as erratically as his own, how could it be anything other than the happiness that they both so rightfully deserve? 

Norman took a deep breath as he finally began to decipher some of those thoughts in his head, and figured he may as well say everything he’s wanted to up until this point. They’ve come so far, there was no turning back now, or ever. 

He smoothed Steven‘s hair back from his face, smiling dreamily down at the younger man that was splayed out on his lap. “I knew right away from that first night, and hell; even before that, that I was going to fall flat on my fucking face for you,” Norman began to say, his voice silky and lyrical as he spoke those words that were music to Steven’s ears. “I knew that something was bound to happen between us, but I was just too afraid to tell you how I really felt because I was afraid that you would reject me-”

“-Who in their right mind would ever fucking reject you?”

Steven sat up slightly so they were now sitting side by side once again, his brow furrowing as he interrupted Norman’s barrage of gorgeous words as he wondered why Norman would _ever_ question or doubt what they had. 

“...it’s happened before,” Norman whispered in reply, his voice husky as he peered deeply within Steven’s eyes as he spoke his next few words. “I felt this way for someone only once before, and he in turn ruined everything in my life because we had our thing, then when I admitted my feelings for him, he freaked the fuck out and tossed me aside like I was less than nothing.”

Norman’s words trailed off then, and Steven felt his heart literally begin to ache as he took in the pained expression that had settled across Norman’s always attractive face.

“Since then I’ve been entirely too afraid to come too close to anyone again, because I don’t ever want to go through that again. I _can’t_ , Steven-”

Norman’s best friend had heard more than enough. 

He wanted to let Norman finish, but at the moment, he simply couldn’t handle any more of the way Norman’s incredibly sexy voice would break every now and again, so he took it upon himself to very politely silence his best friend the only way he knew how; by placing a desperate, deep, and downright _gorgeous_ kiss to Norman’s lips. 

The kiss seemed to last forever as Steven advanced all the more closer to the completely sexy older man beside him, needing to be as close to him as possible. It was Norman’s turn for his hands to come up to caress the smooth skin on Steven’s gorgeous face, holding him gently though still possessively as close to him as possible. 

“Please don’t complicate this. I can’t lose you Steven, not like I lost him,” Norman murmured softly amongst Steven’s lips, between kisses, before resting his forehead against his best friend’s. “I’ve wanted you for so long...” 

His thumb traced softly across the gentle curves of Steven’s gorgeous face, needing for Steven to know with not just his words, but with his actions, just how much this meant to him. 

“So many times I’ve dreamt of this moment, where I could tell you how I felt and have you feel the same. And now that it’s here, I am more afraid than ever that you will wake up one day and realize that you can’t handle this-”

“-Handle what?” Steven asked, only partially meaning to cut Norman off as he peered deeply within Norman’s dreamy blue eyes, hoping he was getting his point across. “Having the most amazing person in the world by my side always? Because I’m pretty sure that’s all I’ve ever wanted, and for the past fourteen years that person has always been you.”

“-But I’m over a decade older than you! I’m 44 fucking years old, you haven’t even hit 30 yet-”

“-You think that fucking matters to me?!” Steven cut him off again, his voice growing slightly in volume as he peered incredulously at his best friend. “Fuck; _you_ are what fucking matters to me, Norman. Every wish, every dream, every fantasy; It’s _always_ been you.”

Norman‘s eyes went wide as a just as wide grin made its way across his face at Steven’s last set of words. “You dream of me too?”

“All the fucking time.”

With this, Norman simply couldn’t refrain any longer. 

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Steven’s, hungrily and passionately, as the younger of the two eagerly got the message and climbed on top of Norman’s lap, straddling him and therefore bringing the two closer than they have ever been before. 

Norman all but _growled_ into Steven’s mouth as their hips met for the first time, shuddering at the amazing feeling that he has been aching to feel for _oh_ so long. 

“That scene with you in Boondock One where you woke up shirtless with the water running all over you... _fuck_ you have no idea how badly I’ve wanted you for all of these years,” Steven admitted, his tone utterly sexy as he unintentionally licked his lips. 

“ _Mmm_ , keep talking sugar,” Norman all but moaned out at the sight of his best friend’s tongue running against his mouth-watering lips, not to mention the friction that was created as Steven just as unintentionally rubbed his dick straight up against his own. 

“Couldn’t wait to taste how fucking perfect you are,” Steven leaned forward, and murmured those words against Norman’s lips, as his tongue _oh_ so strategically delved into that gorgeous mouth, instantly tangling with Norman’s in a heated battle for dominance. 

Considering Steven was always the dominant one in Norman’s fantasies, he gladly let him win. 

“-And oh _fuck_ ; you taste even better than I could have ever imagined,” Steven all but moaned out, as his lips began to attach themselves wherever Norman allowed him; which, quite simply, was everywhere and anywhere and never enough. 

Norman couldn’t help but feel the same way about quite literally everything that Steven was doing to him. Those incredibly sexy actions, and oh fuck; those _moans_. Steven really didn’t mean for them to come out sounding so slutty, but in his defense... he really couldn’t help himself, considering the position they found themselves in. 

Steven was still straddling Norman, with his hips working wonders on the older man, driving him literally insane with pleasure. 

“Steven... fuck, _please_ ,” Norman cried out, tossing his head back as Steven made quick work of the newfound access to all of the skin on Norman’s neck; relishing in the slight stubble that he felt there, hoping that he would feel it for days to come. 

“Can we just, fuck I can’t believe I’m saying this, but- can we at least talk about this first?”

Steven broke apart from Norman as he spoke those last few words, and the older of the two damn near literally had to hold back a whine because of just how fucking _perfect_ his best friend looked in that moment.

Steven’s lips were kiss-swollen and the soft skin on his face was red from rubbing up against the stubble on Norman’s face, and that lust-filled look in his eyes was enough to make Norman want to hand himself over on a gold fucking platter, but he knew that he absolutely couldn’t go through with any of this without talking about it beforehand. 

This wasn’t just anyone that Norman was making out with like this. This was _Steven_ , for fuck’s sake. This was his best friend that he was busily making out with, grinding his hips up against, moaning out for at every blissful action. 

God; this was _Steven_. 

His best friend. 

He fucking _loved_ Steven. 

And that’s when the reality of the situation hit Norman full force, all at once. He never realized it before, but he’s very fucking aware of it now. Norman is head over heals crazy in love with his best friend, and there is absolutely nothing that anyone can do that is going to change that. 

That thought didn’t scare him off whatsoever. In fact, it felt better once he was able to admit it to himself. 

What _did_ terrify Norman to no end, however, was the realization that his rendezvous with Sean also began exactly like this. Considering that rendezvous had left him all alone with a broken heart, Norman would almost rather end this right where it is, here and now, instead of having to lose Steven in the same way that he lost Sean because he was thinking with the wrong head and didn’t care about the consequences of his actions before he did them. 

Steven was far too precious to Norman to lose him so carelessly. It was clear that they were physically attracted to each other; that much was certain. It’s the emotional aspect of what this could all mean that he needs clarity on, desperately. He needed to clear the air before they went any further.

The look of sheer hurt that crossed Steven’s features as Norman stopped returning his kisses was enough to make Norman feel like the worst person in the world. 

“You don’t want me?”

Steven’s words were small as he tried to remove himself from Norman’s lap, but Norman immediately snapped to and placed his hands firmly on Steven’s mouthwatering hips, keeping him in place. 

He then wrapped his fingers around Steven’s hand, and redirected it to settle on top of his jean clad erection. 

“Sugar, of course I fucking want you. I have wanted you literally since the moment we met, but that’s why I need to talk this over with you first, before we go any further,” Norman explained, as he leaned forward to connect their lips once again; effectively pulling Steven flush against his chest in the process.

“I need you to know that you are my very best friend in this whole world, and that all of the time that we’ve spent together has been literally my favorite time ever,” Norman began, looking Steven deep within his eyes as he spoke those words with a gentle smile. 

One of his hands came up to cradle the ultra soft skin on Steven’s face, cupping his cheek as his other hand gripped his body firmly against him.

“Not to kill this ridiculously sexy moment that I have waited literally my whole entire life for, it’s the fact that I’m having this moment with _you_ that’s keeping me from going any further. I can’t just be careless and let this happen without at least letting you know what you are getting yourself in to,” Norman explained, thumbing his finger once again against Steven’s soft skin. 

“After we talk, if you still want to, we’ll do whatever it is that you want to do. I just need you to hear me out, first. Is that okay?”

Steven nodded, as he pressed a small kiss to the palm of Norman’s hand; effectively melting the older man beneath him. “It’s more than okay,” Steven replied softly, letting out a shaky sigh that had Norman leaning in to connect their lips once again for reassurance.

As he broke apart, Norman kept the hold on his best friend, staring deeply within his eyes as he threw all caution to the wind, and began to speak. 

“Steven... aside from my son, you are literally the most important person in the world to me. I’ve never mentioned this to you before, because I didn’t want to freak you out or scare you away,” Norman began, grinning softly. Steven let out a shaky sigh as he eagerly awaited the rest of Norman’s gorgeous words.

“Spending time with you is what I look forward to the most. These past few weeks apart from you fucking sucked; not a moment went by where I didn’t wish you were there with me. I know that may sound crazy, considering we spent so much time together in Atlanta-”

“-It makes perfect sense,” Steven cut him off, grinning widely as he leaned forward to connect their lips together once again. He really didn‘t mean to keep cutting him off like this; he had wanted to hear Norman speak all of these words for so long, but hearing them out loud, for real, he couldn‘t help himself from showing Norman just how magical of an effect that little admittance of words had on him. 

“I uh, kinda have a small confession to make...”

Norman quirked an eyebrow then, his heart skipping a beat as Steven spoke those words. 

“Remember those last few days back in Atlanta, where I was a little standoffish with you?” Steven‘s words came out small, his demeanor suddenly becoming shy as he fingered the fabric of Norman’s American Apparel v-neck. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever forget, which is why I felt it was extra necessary to have this talk with you before we go any further,” Norman admitted, sighing deeply as Steven immediately pressed their lips together again. His hand instinctively moved up to cup Steven’s face as he deepened their kiss, allowing a small moan to drown within his best friend’s mouth. 

“First of all, I need to apologize,” Steven began, his voice just as small but his grin was relentless and unwavering after that spectacular kiss. 

“I was really just scared out of my mind because I knew that we were coming back to L.A., and not with each other, so to speak,” Steven explained further, as Norman laid back, listening intently to the gorgeous man on top of him. 

“Like, when we were there, it was so easy to just hang out with you all the time. It was like it was an unspoken thing, that when we finished on set, we would spend the rest of the day and night hanging out together. Here... hell, we both have lives, and I didn’t know how to handle being apart from you,” the younger man admitted, his eyes fixated on the black t-shirt material beneath his fingertips as if it were the most fascinating thing on the planet. 

“So I focused on trying to ween myself off of you; which, might I add, failed miserably by the way,” Steven grinned softly, trying to hide the blush that stained his features. 

Norman couldn’t help but laugh at that, considering those words were a huge weight off his shoulders. He didn’t speak yet though, simply nodded in all of the right places because he knew that Steven still had so much to say. 

“When I got back here, Bianca wanted to meet up, of course. I couldn’t blame her, considering we had been apart from each other for so long,” Steven began, running a hand through his hair as he spoke. “But... I literally wanted to tell her that I was staying in Atlanta, because I had no desire whatsoever to see her.”

Steven looked up from the fabric of Norman’s shirt then, to gaze deeply within Norman’s brilliant blue eyes. “It was wrong of me to do that to her, to get into a one-sided relationship with her. In the beginning, I figured I could give the relationship a try, because I was attracted to her personality. And she was so sweet and really gorgeous, but... not at all whatsoever my type...” he trailed off, biting his lip. 

“In the end I realized that I didn’t feel the same about my relationship with her like I did in the beginning. I quite literally never think of her, and that’s really fucking horrible considering I was supposed to be her boyfriend...” Steven trailed off, guilty expression on his face. 

That is what Norman loves so much about Steven; it’s the fact that he is such an amazing person. He always admits when he is at fault, admits when he is wrong. He could tell that what Steven had done to his now ex-girlfriend was eating him alive with guilt, but nothing Norman could say would ever make him think differently of how he handled the situation. 

Not that that stopped him.

“You shouldn’t beat yourself up so much over it,” Norman tried, lifting Steven’s face up as gently as he could so that their eyes could meet once again. “You can’t change how you feel...”

Steven gave a small smile at Norman’s efforts. “I really did try to, in order to maintain a ‘normal’ life, but I was too busy thinking about you to do so. It was easy for me to be in relationships with girls before I knew you, because I was so convinced that I could never have you,” he spoke softly, kissing Norman’s face in between his words, as if for emphasis. 

“But then... when we met that first day back on set, I knew I was doomed. I knew my secret would come out eventually, because at some point, I was going to become brave and make a move. Even if it resulted in you beating the fuck out of me because you were straight,” Steven giggled lightly at his last set of words, and Norman literally felt his heart melting at Steven’s admission. 

Everything finally made sense to him, and he felt like he could breathe easily again. And now Steven was on top of him, and kissing him, and nothing had ever felt more right or more wonderful before. 

“You were in such a rush to get back home... I thought it was because you wanted to be away from me,” Norman breathed out, his cheeks threatening to break considering he was smiling so hard. 

“That couldn’t be further from the truth,” Steven grinned, kissing Norman again just for good measure. “I actually wanted to break up with her for awhile, I just couldn’t bring myself to do it over Facetime, or a text, or Skype,” Steven admitted, gazing deeply within Norman’s eyes. 

“I couldn’t be with her considering all I wanted was this moment right here with you...”

Norman swallowed thickly, trying to stifle all of his emotions and contain them before he overdosed on how happy he was. 

“Do you really mean all of that?” He suddenly dared to ask, though he already knew the truth.

Steven nodded. “That’s one of the reasons why I never tried to make a move. I couldn’t cheat on her anymore than I already was.”

Norman nodded then in understanding, as that huge weight finally lifted off his shoulders once and for all. 

“Is that the only reason you never made a move?” 

Steven shook his head. “I was so afraid that I would ruin everything if I misconstrued what our relationship really was. If I ever lost you... lost _this_ , Norman, I don’t know what I would fucking do, I-”

Steven’s words were cut off immediately by the weight of Norman’s lips colliding hungrily with his own. 

“You won’t ever lose me,” Norman replied huskily, his words thick with promises and want. “I swear, I am yours for as long as you want to keep me. I’ve been yours for a really long time now.”

Steven felt the grin that formed on his face literally break his face in half. “I love you, Norman,” he admitted suddenly, as the older of the two completely lost the ability to breathe. 

“Do... do you _truly_ mean that?” He whispered, shutting his eyes as he leaned his forehead against Steven’s. 

Steven retaliated by gently cupping either side of Norman’s face, and connecting their lips together once again. 

This kiss was much more different than all of the ones they’ve shared beforehand; this one was deep and passionate, but not at all heated or lustful like all of the others have been. Nobody- not even Sean, has ever kissed Norman like this before, and he could feel it in this kiss that Steven did in fact mean every word. 

“Yes, Norman,” Steven replied, as his lips journeyed up Norman’s face, and gently kissed either of Norman’s still-closed eyelids. “I have felt this way for you for way too long. I needed to tell you, I felt like I was going to explode if I kept it a secret from you any longer.”

Norman could feel each and every one of his insecurities slip away with every one of Steven’s soft spoken words. 

He leaned back into Steven‘s new couch, grinning widely at the gorgeous younger man on top of him. “I fucking love you too, darlin',” Norman spoke softly, though excitedly, as he practically beamed up at his best friend. “I always have.”

“Likewise,” Steven admitted, his grin matching Norman’s exactly. “I am the luckiest guy in the world to have not only befriended the sexiest, most bad ass guy in the world, but mostly because I’ve gotten to know you...” 

Steven’s words trailed off then, gifting Norman with the sweetest smile that he could possibly give him. 

“I may have been fascinated with you as Murphy, swooned over you as Scud, went crazy for you as Marco, and Justin, and Travis, and Derek Lord... we won’t even get in to how much I adore you as Daryl... I could literally go on forever naming off all of my favorite roles that you have played, but to save us the time, I fell _in love_ with you, as my best friend, Norman Reedus,” Steven said, his eyes twinkling as he gazed upon the man beneath him.

“You are truly the sweetest, most amazing and kind-hearted person I have ever met,” he added, giving one of his shy smiles that Norman loves so much. “And I am so beyond lucky to have fallen in love with my best friend.”

“Likewise,” Norman agreed, as he pulled Steven forward by his shirt collar, and kissed him again; good and hard, as if to prove a point. 

When they broke apart, a brilliant idea then struck him; one that he never dreamed was possible. An idea so wonderful, that it filled every vein in his body with excited electricity as he began to peer into their future and see all of it unfolding right before him with this one little idea. 

“I rather love it when you get that look in your eyes,” Steven said then, with that face-splitting grin wide on his face. “What are you thinking?”

Norman couldn‘t help but blush as he realized what it was that he was about to do. 

“There is this song that I know... one that makes me think a lot of you, actually, because the name of it is actually ‘Hey Stephen,’” Norman began, grinning just as widely. “Do you know which one I’m talking about?”

Steven nodded, grin somehow growing wider. “You and your obsession with Taylor Swift. How could I forget?” 

“Hey man, she has some fun little tunes, don’t judge me,” Norman teased defensively. “But the lyrics have never been more true because she’s professing her love for this fellow named Stephen, saying how she should be the one that he chooses and all...” 

Norman trailed off, with an adoring grin wide on his face as he leaned in to press a spectacular kiss to the younger man’s waiting lips. 

“And I do love you. My Steven, more than you know,” Norman said between kisses, gripping the smaller man tightly; possessively, within his arms. “So, I’m thinking... seeing as you just professed your love for me as well, and here we are finally together, in love and all...”

He took a deep breath then, before doing the most daring thing that Norman Reedus has ever done before in his life.

“Do you want to be with me?” 

It took Steven literally every ounce of willpower that he had not to squeal like the nerdy kid back in high school that just got asked to prom by the star quarterback of the football team. “Norman... are you asking me out?” Steven asked, grinning widely as Norman nodded. 

“As in, you want to be my boyfriend, and vice versa?”

Norman exhaled the shaky breath that he didn’t even know he had been holding, and nodded happily. 

“I know that I can be a little crazy at times. I’m possessive and stubborn, and to be honest, I haven’t been in a legitimate relationship... fuck, in nearly a decade, if not longer. But I would love nothing more than to belong only to you, and have you belong only to me,” Norman admitted, his words completely honest. “So; will you, Steven?” 

It took all of two seconds for Steven to nod his head excitedly, crushing his lips against the man that he has admired from afar for so many years. “Fuck yes, I will,” Steven replied euphorically against Norman’s lips, kissing him everywhere that he possibly could, like he’s dreamed of doing for far too long. 

Norman quickly reciprocated, feeling happier than he has ever felt before as the last piece of the puzzle piece that was his life was finally connected, and Steven was now his. 

Steven pulled back for a moment as a thought crossed his mind then, with a dreamy expression upon his gorgeous face. 

“What?” Norman questioned, giving him that mind-blowingly sexy half smile that drove Steven absolutely crazy. 

“I’ve never had a boyfriend before...”

Norman cocked an eyebrow at his boyfriend then, as two separate thought processes hit him at exactly the same time. 

One; it felt _incredible_ to refer to best friend, cast mate, and secret crush as his _boyfriend_ , but also... Norman himself has never had a legitimate boyfriend before, either. 

“Me neither...”

It was now Steven’s turn to cock an eyebrow at him, his eyes growing wide. “Shut the fuck up,” he wondered aloud, in complete disbelief. 

“It’s a really long and fucked up story, and quite simply... I don’t have the patience or the energy for getting into it right now,” Norman admitted, as he shifted slightly beneath his new boyfriend; inadvertently resurrecting all of the friction from before with that one far from simple move. 

Steven did his best to bite back the moan that he felt threatening to erupt from his throat, as Norman quickly attached his lips to the ultra soft skin on his boyfriend’s neck. 

“Mmm, I can’t wait to hear it, but... for now...” Steven managed to stammer out, as Norman’s lips made quick work of the delicate, delectable skin on Steven’s neck. Norman’s soft lips, along with the rough stubble felt immaculate on his skin, and he quite simply couldn’t get enough. “Norman, please...”

Norman’s signature smirk was locked securely in place as he peered up at the gorgeous wreck that Steven had suddenly become on top of him, as yet another brilliant idea hit him. 

“Well, I’m thinking since we technically started this back when we were filming season two... and we’re about to start shooting for season four... we’ve waited long enough to take things to the next level, don’t you think?” Norman suggested, as Steven nodded emphatically in agreement.

“Fuck yeah, from my standpoint, I think we’ve waited _more_ than long enough.”

Norman didn’t need any more further clarification than that. Now that everything was out in the open, and had worked out remarkably well in both of their favors, he had no problem whatsoever with making quick work of ridding Steven of his shirt. He paused for a moment to admire how truly gorgeous his younger Walking Dead co-star was, running his fingers down the length of his chest as he peered hungrily up at him. 

“Besides... we _really_ need to break in my new couch,” Steven replied with a smirk of his own, one that had Norman growling in approval as clothes began to fall off, piece by piece until they were naked in all of their gorgeous splendor with Steven right back on top of him, where he belonged. 

They have seen each other naked before, plenty of times in dressing rooms and on rare occasion when one or the other would drink too much at a party and would need to be undressed and into comfier clothes once they got home. But never before have they been naked together, like _this_. 

Norman was so overwhelmed by the way that this afternoon turned out, that he allowed himself the ability to simply _be_ with his new boyfriend. He and Steven may have had a similar beginning to how he and Sean started, as in friends first, but what was happening between he and Steven now was way more different. 

Sean never looked at him with that same piercing intensity that Steven is giving him now; a look of not only desire, but of _love_. A little crooked smile and a nod of his head gave Norman the go-ahead to do whatever it was that he pleased with him. 

Nevermind that it’s been over ten years since he’s been with a man. With Steven right on top of him, Norman knew _exactly_ what to do. 

With a swift, elegant movement, he traced his fingers up Steven’s sides, pausing for a moment to relish in how silky smooth his skin is, before maneuvering them so that Steven was now splayed out on his back along the length of the couch. 

Norman took his dear, sweet time with placing kisses all along the length of Steven’s body, relishing in how sweet his skin tasted on his lips and tongue. Steven was the epitome of the word perfect, writhing in pleasure beneath the older man and murmuring words of encouragement in both English and Korean; something that was driving Norman absolutely wild. 

“God, if only you knew what that Korean was doing to me,” Norman mused, looking up at him through his lashes as he flicked his tongue against one of Steven’s ‘tiny’ nipples. 

“Can’t help it,” Steven sighed out, moaning as Norman’s tongue kept working its magic along his body. “You know it only comes out under special circumstances- _ahh_ -”

Norman’s lips had now journeyed to his favorite part of Steven’s anatomy. 

Steven’s stomach was perfect, framed by a set of abs that you could scrub your laundry on. His hips were perfect and made for Norman’s tongue, and _oh_ , was he working it. Norman’s hands were everywhere, up Steven’s sides, his stomach, his thighs; and Steven was loving every moment of it. 

After Norman made sure to touch every patch of skin that he could with his lips and tongue, the grand moment he had been waiting for had finally arrived. 

He kept eye contact with Steven as his tongue darted out and began to twirl around the tip of Steven’s gorgeous erection, causing the younger man to throw his head back into the numerous couch cushions that surrounded him. 

Once satisfied with his reaction, Norman allowed himself to indulge in swallowing every last inch of Steven’s gorgeous cock whole. He ran his hands all up and down Steven’s thighs as his tongue and mouth worked its magic up and down his length, relishing in just how sweet and perfect his cock was. 

“Mm so sweet, sugar, I could literally do this for hours,” Norman murmured, lapping up as much of Steven’s length as he could. He relished in the way Steven’s hands wove their way into his hair, tugging and pulling gently at times, and simply massaging at others. It felt amazing, for lack of a better word.

“Not that I am complaining, but I kind of can’t wait to feel you inside of me,” Steven countered, his voice litted with pleasure as Norman’s mouth slid off of him.

“But... no wait,” Norman said, confused. “But I kind of thought... that you would fuck me.” 

“No no no, you’re fucking me,” Steven argued, sitting up on his elbows to look at his boyfriend. “You’re already on top, I mean, this saves us time and effort right?”

Norman couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of their first ‘argument’ being over who got to top the other during sex first. “Well, you do have a point, but...”

“But nothing! Look, we have... what, two, three weeks before Comic Con, right?” Steven reasoned, grinning like mad at the older man on top of him. 

Norman nodded. “Two and a half weeks.”

“Well then, I don’t know about you, but I’m completely free until then. We have plenty of time to switch it up, but for now... I want you on top.”

Norman felt every vein in his body ignite with pure electricity as he came to the sudden realization that he was completely free, as well.

“Well, since we have all the free time in the world...” 

With that super sexy smirk in place, he dipped his head back down and, without warning, took all of Steven’s length back into his mouth and began sucking all of him in as if his life depended on it. This sent the younger man into a frenzied mess beneath him, and Norman was loving every moment of it. 

He did so many amazing things with his lips and fingers and tongue, taking his time to make sure that Steven was properly prepared for him. Norman will never forget how Steven braced himself by holding onto his biceps as he began to slide into him. He will also never forget the look of pure pleasure that graced the entirety of Steven’s face as his tight warmth swallowed every last inch that Norman had to give him, filling him to the brim and growling out once again at how amazing it felt to finally be this close with someone again.

And not just any someone, but with _Steven_. 

It took literally no time at all for them to find the perfect rhythm, for Steven’s hips to meet perfectly in time with literally every one of Norman’s powerful thrusts. Like Norman had suspected back when they were simple cuddle buddies needing some sort of contact back in Atlanta, their bodies really did fit perfectly with each other’s, like puzzle pieces. He took his time thrusting in and out of his best friend; his _boyfriend_ , studying all of Steven’s moans and committing them to memory. 

With the information that he gathered, it took no time at all for him to map out Steven’s body perfectly, and found his prostate within seconds. He would alternate between thrusting in deep and fast, then switch immediately to slow and sensual, each one driving the younger man crazy with intense pleasure every time Norman would brush against or slam directly into said prostate. 

“Norman baby, you’re gonna make me cum so soon if you keep that up,” Steven managed to say through his pleasure ridden moans. “Fuck, having you inside me is literally my favorite thing in the world.”

“You’re tellin’ me,” Norman agreed, wholeheartedly. “You’re lucky I jacked off earlier before I came here, otherwise this would have been over ages ago. Thought you felt so good, I almost lost it right when we first started.”

Steven somehow managed to lift himself up on his elbows, smirking seductively at the Walking Dead superstar on top of him. “You were totally thinking of me when you were doing it, weren’t you?”

“Always,” Norman said, shamelessly and proudly, as he leaned in to press an adoring kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “I hope you don’t mind...”

Steven merely grinned upon Norman’s lips, and shook his head. “I’d be offended if you didn’t,” he replied, though a small blush overtook his features. “Besides, I totally did the same...”

Norman was practically beaming as Steven admitted that to him. He was so happy that Steven literally felt the same way about him, when a thought from the little fantasy that he had earlier came back and reminded him of something. 

_“Then do something about it,”_ is what dream Steven had said to him, and he couldn’t be happier that they finally were doing something about their now obvious attraction to one another. 

“I think maybe our subconscious was trying to tell us something, because I got your text literally right after I was finished,” Norman admitted, blushing despite how amazing it felt that he no longer had to dream in order to have Steven do those sorts of things with him. “And here we are...” 

“And here we are,” Steven affirmed, leaning in to kiss him again; deeply, as they fell back in to their steady rhythm they had built up before. “Fuck, sugar; I’m ’bout to cum...”

Norman felt his own orgasm rapidly approaching, and it was all thanks to just how gorgeous it was to watch as Steven began falling to pieces beneath him, murmuring words of praise and encouragement in both English and Korean once again as his hips continued to meet in perfect time with Norman’s thrusts. 

“ _Norman; fuck!_ ” Steven all but screamed as his hands came up to grasp on to Norman’s biceps for support, and all it took was one final deep, passionate thrust before Steven was cumming hard all over his chest and stomach, panting and moaning Norman’s name the entire time. 

It took all of two seconds for Norman to follow suit, spilling everything he had deep inside of his boyfriend, chanting Steven’s name like it was some sort of prayer. 

Norman grabbed at the closest article of clothing that he could find; his own t-shirt, and began to clean up the mess they had created. He then proceeded to fall down on top of Steven’s chest, kissing his skin as he attempted to regulate his breathing. 

Steven’s hands instinctively came up to wrap around his boyfriend’s body then, much like they had at the furniture store earlier, as he let out an extremely happy sigh. “So... Mr. Couch Expert, you were absolutely right, this couch is beyond fucking perfect,” Steven giggled, as Norman glanced up at him.

“Yeah well, you owe me,” Norman teased, as his boyfriend gave him a curious gaze. 

“Oh?”

“Mhm,” Norman smirked, as he traveled up the length of Steven’s gorgeous body once more to connect their lips together once again. “I just bought a brand new Tempurpedic, you’re gonna have to help me break that in, too.”

Steven nodded emphatically in agreement.

“So I guess that means we’re sleeping at your place tonight?” 

Norman couldn’t help but laugh out at Steven’s suggestion, and simply leaned in to kiss his boyfriend, again and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is so so so so SO much left to write about these two! I hope you stick around to see how their relationship progresses <3\. I love these two characters so much, I hope you did too. :D


	4. Bad news.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun one to write! I hereby dedicate this update to the lovely QueenCurphy, who writes many lovely fics that you should absolutely check out! <3

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Steven cried out, panting heavily as he struggled hard to catch his breath. 

Norman lay side by side with him, his heart rate accelerated as he too tried his best to once again breathe normally. Steven really did have a talent for complicating his breathing, and taking all of the air from his lungs completely away. 

“You can say that again,” Norman replied with a devious smirk as he shifted in his bed to hover over his lover, smoothing Steven’s sweaty hair away from his face. He peered deeply within his boyfriend’s eyes, smiling dreamily at the younger man beneath him before leaning forward and engulfing Steven’s soft lips in the two millionth kiss of the day. 

“Oh, fuck...” 

Steven indeed repeated his previous words from before as he lay beneath his lover, blissful and boneless after yet another powerful orgasm that Norman had given him. 

The pair were still into the first week of their brand new relationship, and had spent literally every free moment that the two of them had over the last few days together. They would wake up, fuck, have breakfast, fuck again, shower, fool around in the shower, then get dressed to begin whatever the day held in store for the two of them. They would spend the day out day-drinking (Norman’s favorite), or spend it at the park (Steven’s favorite), going to restaurants or bars or art galleries, then come back home and have dinner, fuck again, then fall asleep in each other’s arms. 

It was really and truly the best week of Norman’s life. The past few days had really been a complete and utter dream come true, for both of them. 

Norman came to realize that Steven had a very kinky side to him, and loved to be dominated by his much larger boyfriend. But Steven also learned really quickly that Norman got off on being completely dominated by _him_ , and this thought alone meant for some really hard, really fast, really rough sex that had Norman screaming his lover’s name like it was the fucking meaning of life. 

Norman also came to learn, that he was completely in love with Steven’s cock. His boyfriend wasn’t quite as thick as Norman, but oh, what Steven lacked in girth, he more than made up for in length. 

Norman had never experienced a more powerful orgasm than the ones that Steven had given him when he was deep inside of him, fucking him to infinity and beyond. Norman’s prostate was buried a little further inside of him, and slightly to the right, and Steven had absolutely no problem finding it with ease each and every time he had topped him so far. Not even Sean knew how to work Norman’s body so well, which is saying something, considering Norman swore when they were together, nothing could ever be more amazing. 

Steven however, continued to blow that theory completely out of the water. He had this way of blowing Norman’s mind with each and every little thing that he did, both in bed (or the floor, or the counter, or the table, or the couch...) and every moment in between. He was the right amount of dynamite in bed, but still managed to keep it sweet and passionate and _loving_ all at the same time. Steven was overly giving, not caring in the slightest bit about his own satisfaction, but needing to give Norman every ounce of pleasure that he felt the older man so rightfully deserved. 

And Norman was loving every moment of it, and did his best to reciprocate and return the favor each and every time he had the chance to do so. 

“Jesus Christ baby, all of these workouts you’ve been giving me... if we keep this up, I’m gonna have to cancel with my trainer and meet with him only once a week, if ever, from now on,” Norman said in a playful tone, though truly meaning his words. Though he was in shape, he wasn’t as young as he used to be. His stamina surprised him, however, and he somehow managed to keep up with his younger lover’s eager sex drive. 

“So glad I could be of service,” Steven grinned up at the older man, cupping his face tenderly with his long fingers before leaning up to place another mouth-watering kiss to his lips. “God, I fucking love you, Mr. Reedus,” he murmured against his boyfriend’s lips, truly meaning every word.

Norman continued to kiss him back, with as much passion as he could possibly convey, sighing softly into his lover’s mouth. 

“And I love you, Mr. Yeun,” Norman sighed happily, following up that long, deep kiss with an onslaught of small kisses all over Steven’s very attractive face. “More than you know.”

“I know,” Steven grinned, letting out a rather happy sigh of his own as Norman’s onslaught of gentle kisses to his skin continued. “Believe me, I know.”

“Good,” Norman replied, kissing his lips once more, for good measure, before retracting himself from on top of his boyfriend, in favor of settling down side by side with him against the headboard of his brand new bed, which by now, has been _very_ broken in and blessed with being the setting to so many blissed out orgasms that have taken place over the last few days. 

Norman reached over to his bedside table and retrieved his (or Steven’s, he couldn’t really tell whose pack was whose) pack of cigarettes, and took two of the cancer sticks out of the pack. He stuck them both between his lips and simultaneously lit them, before handing one of them over to his lover. 

“God, that was so fucking hot,” Steven murmured, his voice thick with want as he graciously accepted the cigarette from his boyfriend, and placed it onto the corner of his lips. 

Norman grinned amusedly at his boyfriend, his cheeks tinted just the slightest bit of red; both from the compliment Steven had just given him, as well as their very scandalous earlier activities. 

“You like that, huh?”

Steven inadvertently licked his lips, as he nodded. 

“Oh yeah,” he breathed out, as Norman made a mental note to always repeat his previous actions when offering his lover a cigarette. 

+++

“I really wish you didn’t have to go,” Steven pouted, snuggling into one of Norman’s numerous memory foam pillows. 

Norman had instructed for Steven to stay in his bed for as long as he liked all day, whilst he went out and met up with his agent ‘to talk about something really important’, as she worded it in the text message that he had received from her earlier that morning. 

“I know sugar, I wish I didn’t have to, either,” Norman sighed out, as he leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lover’s waiting lips. “For all I know, they’re killing me off the show and Sarah needs me to meet her face to face so she can deliver the news in person.” 

Steven actually laughed out loud at Norman’s reply. 

“As if they would ever kill the most popular character off the show,” Steven replied, matter-of-factly. “The whole reason people even bother to watch is because Daryl is such a fucking badass. I’ve said it a million times, you really will be the last man standing during the final episode when all is said and done.”

Norman simply smiled as humbly as he could at his boyfriend’s sweet words, and leaned in to kiss him yet again. “And you will be right there next to me, because we all know that Daryl could never make it without Glenn,” Norman said, truly meaning his words about how he felt about the characters that he and his boyfriend played on the Walking Dead. 

“My character may be somewhat of a bad ass, but your character is also pretty badass, and Glenn is by far the smarter one out of he and Daryl,” Norman continued, as the sweetest smile imaginable etched across his face. “When Glenn and Daryl are combined, they are unstoppable, just like you and I are in real life.”

Steven all but forgot how to breathe at everything his boyfriend had just said, as he leaned up to connect his lips with the older man’s; hoping to convey every ounce of love and adoration that he felt for Norman into this kiss. 

Norman eagerly returned the kiss, moaning lightly as his tongue met with his boyfriend’s, tangling softly until the need to breathe became an issue. 

“I fucking love you, you know that right?” Steven murmured, once their kiss had come to an end. He nuzzled his face against Norman’s slightly stubbled cheek, and Norman couldn’t help but wrap his strong arms tightly around his boyfriend’s smaller frame, cradling him as close as he possibly could. 

“I do, sugar,” Norman replied softly, as he pressed a soft kiss to Steven’s neck. “Believe me, I know. I love you just as much.”

Steven retracted slightly from his boyfriend’s embrace, only so he could grin at him. Like clockwork, those sweet little smiles, mixed with those crystal blues that were staring dreamily back into chocolate browns, led to yet another gorgeous, passionate kiss between the two of them. 

“I won’t be gone long, I promise,” Norman murmured amongst his lover’s lips, grinning softly against his mouth. “Will you still be here when I get back?”

Steven couldn’t help the wide grin that formed on his face, as he nodded. “I will, if you want me to be,” he replied, not wanting to overstay his welcome, but desperately wanting to stay. 

“Then I’ll see you when I get home,” Norman replied; his voice soft, and his lips upon Steven’s even softer. 

“I can’t wait,” Steven spoke in an equally soft voice, nuzzling his forehead against Norman’s for a brief moment, before Norman willed himself to leave his gorgeous, naked boyfriend behind in his bed. 

It was only when the the door shut softly behind him that Norman allowed himself to panic. He knew that whenever his agent requested to see him like this, in the type of setting she had chosen on such short notice, that she was about to deliver some type of news that he wasn’t going to like. He was antsy during the entire cab ride to the bar that she requested to meet him at, his stomach twisting and churning in different directions until finally, he had arrived at his destination.

He paid the driver his money before getting out, and instantly sent a nervous smile over at the busty blonde woman, also known as his agent over the last five years, outside of the entrance of the bar. 

“Cut that shit out Normie, you know if it were anything truly terrible that I had to talk to you about, I’d have come straight to you instead of having you come meet up with me somewhere,” Sarah chastised, giving him a knowing smirk. Norman leaned in to press a kiss to either of her cheeks, doing his best to maintain his composure.

“I just have a really bad feeling in my gut about what you’re about to tell me, s’ all,” Norman replied, his head low as she put her red-polished fingernails on his chin, and gently lifted his head up so that he could meet her gaze. 

“Hey, seriously I need you to cut that shit out. Everything is fine, I promise,” Sarah said in a stern voice, giving the Walking Dead star a smile. “Come on, I’m thirsty. Let’s go inside and order all the drinks!”

Norman did his best to smile at her enthusiasm, and though it didn’t meet his eyes, Sarah accepted it anyway and led the way inside to a private table toward the back of the bar. 

“So if it’s nothing too serious, why did you have me drop everything to come and meet you here, at a _bar_ , for fuck’s sake, in the middle of the afternoon?” Norman inquired outright. He knew whenever his agent was putting on a front, and the smile that she was giving him was one that she reserved for whenever she had something important to discuss with him.

“Okay, well, I meant it isn’t like, getting killed off of 'The Walking Dead' serious,” Sarah said finally, allowing herself to let out the deep breath she didn’t realize she had been holding once she admitted those words. “But I do have some pretty serious things that I need to discuss with you, and it couldn’t wait. I needed you to hear it from me, discuss this with me, so you could be prepared for it whenever you do hear it from someone else.”

Norman took a deep breath as Sarah finally came clean for the main reason she had requested this meeting with him, and nodded. A waitress came by then and took their order; Norman requesting his signature double Jameson and Coke, while Sarah settled for an Amaretto and Pineapple. 

Norman lit up a cigarette then, figuring it would help with calming his nerves while they awaited for their drinks to arrive. 

“Firstly, let’s start out with some good news,” Sarah began, lighting up a cigarette of her own as she gave her client a real, genuine smile. “Natalie and I came through and made the unimaginable happen. You and Steven don’t have anything to worry about, he’s going to be sitting next to you for every flight, and sleeping in the same hotel room as you in every city that you sleep in. All of the arrangements have been made, Bernthal and Rooker will be either on the same flight or staying at the same hotel as well, I didn’t check to see if we were able to get all four of you the same itinerary, but we did manage to secure yours and Steven’s itineraries and we made sure that you both have the exact same arrangements.”

Norman couldn’t help but break out into a huge smile at her words. 

“Thanks so much for making that happen, Sarah,” he breathed out, doing his best to keep the grin on his face from splitting his face in half. 

He reached for his cell phone then, blushing slightly as he brought up his photo album, and somehow, his eyes began to shimmer an even brighter shade of blue as he found the photo he had been searching for. He and Steven had taken it just this morning, while they were still lounging around naked in bed, and it was zoomed in on the couple sharing a rather blissful, beautiful kiss. Steven’s hands were gently cupping Norman’s face as Norman held onto Steven in a tight one-armed embrace, while the other arm was stretched out to take the photo of them. 

It was an image that made Norman’s heart swell, and he took great pleasure in setting that photo as his background, before handing the phone over to Sarah so she could see it.

“I’m not sure if you’ve heard, but... this finally happened,” Norman spoke shyly, as he took note of his agent’s face brightening significantly as she peered upon the photo of the two men that were obviously very smitten with one another. 

“I fucking knew you two were way to close to be ‘just friends’,” Sarah teased him, smiling brightly at her client as she handed the phone back to him. “Like, I seriously don’t know why you both waited so long for this to happen. Natalie and I both swore you had something going on ages ago, I’m surprised that it took this long for something to finally happen!”

Norman couldn’t help but to laugh at her words, nodding instantly in agreement as their waitress finally came back with their drinks. 

He took a sip of his beloved beverage, before saying, “Ya’ll aren’t the only ones. Steven and I both felt really stupid once everything was out in the open. Had we both known that we felt the same way about each other, we could have been doing this from day one.”

Sarah sipped her drink as well, though shook her head in response. “I think it’s special that you guys waited so long for something to happen,” she said with a smile. “It’s like it was meant to be, not rushed. It’s better that you guys waited.”

Norman couldn’t help but smile at that, as well. “I’m so fucking happy, Sar,” he replied happily, as that familiar warmth spread all throughout his body at just the very thought of he and his wonderful boyfriend. “I’ve loved him for so long, and now he’s finally mine.”

“Well, judging from that picture, and all of the late night extravaganzas and cuddle parties that I know you two love to have, I’d say he’s been yours for a very long time,” Sarah countered, to which Norman’s smile grew even wider. 

“You’re right about that...”

The two took a moment to let the happy moment take over for awhile, both sipping on their respective drinks in front of them, and decided to stick to small talk for the time being. It was only when those drinks were finished, and new ones had been brought, that Sarah decided to switch the conversation from Steven, to what she had really brought Norman out here to discuss. 

“It’s about Sean, Norman...” Sarah said, an obvious pain in her voice as she saw Norman’s demeanor go from euphoric, to dreadful, all in the span of two seconds flat. 

+++

Steven was _bored_. He couldn’t help but feel like something wasn’t quite right once Norman had left the apartment, but he did his best to shake that feeling aside. He had wanted to do something special for his boyfriend... it felt incredible being able to refer to the lifelong crush that he has had on Norman as his _boyfriend_. 

There was an obvious spring in his step as he strode around Norman’s apartment, picking up random things and straightening up the obvious areas that needed a little bit of maintenance. Norman was a bit of a neatfreak, so aside from the few random beer bottles and clothes that the two had been lazily discarding over their last few days together, the apartment was in pretty good shape. 

Steven couldn’t help but notice just how right all of this felt; standing in his boxers in the middle of his boyfriend’s apartment, looking at all of the mess the two of them had created. Clothes were strewn literally everywhere, considering they have been going almost non-stop since that fateful day when it all began on Steven’s new couch. 

He threw in a load of laundry; a mixture of both his own clothes and a few of Norman’s, smiling as he realized just how happy he was to be able to do these sorts of things for him. He felt so domesticated; which is something that he never really felt before with any of his previous relationships. 

But even more than that, he felt at _home_. Steven’s own apartment was nice, but he was always so lonely when he was there. Even though he was currently alone in Norman’s apartment, he was so happy because he knew that within a matter of hours, the man that he loved would be coming right back home, to him. He quickly finished cleaning up the living room, before moving to do the same for the bathroom. 

Once those two rooms were sparkling clean, he realized that he was awfully thirsty. He padded his way into the kitchen, heading straight for the fridge where he realized that they were running low on quite a few things. He settled for a fruit punch Gatorade instead of taking the last beer for himself, and it was then, that quite possibly the most genius idea that he has had in recent memory crossed his mind. 

He quickly made his way back into Norman’s bedroom, dressing himself with quickness. He slipped one of Norman’s baseball caps onto his head (the Because Reedus one, to be exact), and grabbed all of his essentials (including the spare set of keys that Norman had left for him ‘just in case’), and headed out the door to begin working on the surprise for his wonderful boyfriend. 

+++

“I really did try, Norman,” Sarah sighed, giving the older man her best sympathetic face. “But it’s not like I have complete control over the actors that are making guest appearances at these conventions. I can pull strings and make requests, but that’s the best I can do. I found out what hotels he’s going to be staying at, and which airlines he’ll be flying with, and I did everything I could to make sure that at the very least, you’ll only have to see him at the events themselves.”

Norman was doing his absolute best to keep his composure. Since Sarah broke the news that the one who broke his heart all those years ago would be doing half of the same convention appearances that he and Steven will also be doing, he had downed three more Jameson and Cokes as well as two shots of Jager to wash all of that information down. 

Norman felt all of those old feelings of hurt and resentment and self loathing and self destruction come rushing back full force once Sarah had dropped the bomb on him and let him know that he would be forced into doing several appearances side by side with Sean for a month at a few of the conventions. He hasn’t felt this way since the hoopla with the Boondock Saints II came out, and he had hoped to never have to go through that ever again. 

That was the hardest movie for him to shoot, considering he had to be around Sean day in and day out for months at a time. Now, he would have his Walking Dead co-stars by his side; Steven, more specifically, but he knew that this wasn’t going to be easy, _especially_ with his new boyfriend by his side. 

It took years of booze and pills and even a little bit of coke to numb the pain that he felt whenever Sean broke his heart, but in more recent years, Norman had worked extra hard to get clean and sober. Sure, he still drank from time to time, but not nearly as heavily as he did before. He had given up all of the drugs, for himself and for his son, and for his career, but even he knew that doing a line or two of coke would be just what he needed to take the edge off. 

However, Norman had worked so hard at getting over Sean, and getting his life back together, and so far he had been doing just fine... he couldn’t possibly relapse now, not after everything he has accomplished. 

“It figures now that I’m finally happy with someone new, he would find some sort of way to come back in my life,” Norman said, his voice laced with regret and even the slightest twinge of fear at the thought of having to explain the situation to his boyfriend. 

“I know this is hard for you, but you can do this,” Sarah replied, reaching over to squeeze Norman’s hand. “I’m sorry to ruin your day with this, but I just needed you to be prepared for what’s to come. He isn’t going to be there the first few weeks of the tour, so you’ll have plenty of time with just doing the personal photo ops by yourself, and then of course the ones with Steven, Bernthal, and Rooker. So just do your best to enjoy that, and mentally prepare yourself that you’ll have to squeeze in those shoots with Sean, as well.”

Norman nodded, and instantly felt the throbbing in his temples as a result of all of the information he had just gathered. “Let’s not forget about the panels. I’m sure I’ll have to do a few with him, too,” he said, to which Sarah immediately grimaced in reply.

“I was trying to figure out a way to squeeze that in,” she added, her voice low. “Not to mention, I’m very certain that you and Steven will be inseparable at these appearances. Do you plan on keeping your relationship a secret, or are you guys going to make it official to the world by then?” 

Norman thought about that question for a moment, and felt a slight tugging at his heart. Half of him wanted to scream his love for his gorgeous boyfriend from the fucking rooftops so everyone, including Sean, would know how happy he was to be with someone so sweet and so wonderful. 

But the other half, the one that Sean was too much of a coward to face back when they had their secret romance, now frightened Norman to no end. His relationship with Steven was nobody’s business but their own, but once they were in public, he knew that it would be impossible to keep their relationship a secret. Norman knew that the media was going to have a field day with their relationship, and he feared that they were going to tear them to shreds.

Was he really ready for the world to know that he was in love with his co-star? The media has a way of stepping in and blemishing up everything that they get their grubby little hands on; he didn’t want their relationship to be scrutinized into something un-pure. 

But at the same time, Norman didn’t want to hide anymore. He has hidden who he truly was for his entire life, and now that he has everything that he wants, he’ll be damned if he’ll let anyone; be it the paparazzi, the media, or even Sean Patrick Flanery himself, take that away from him. 

“I’ll talk with Steven and figure out what he wants to do,” Norman replied, as he got his phone out to look at the time. Frowning just slightly at the fact that there were no messages waiting for him, he shoved the phone back in his pocket, and gave his agent a small smile. 

“Thanks for giving me a heads up on everything,” Norman said, getting a few bills out of his wallet and setting them down on the table. “I’ll talk with Steven tonight and see what he wants to do about the situation, and let you know.”

“I just do what I can,” Sarah replied, gifting Norman with a gigantic hug. “Don’t worry about anything, alright? You’ve got amazing people behind you, you’ll get through this. I promise.”

Norman squeezed her extra tightly then, before giving her a real smile. “I know. I’m one lucky bastard to have such great people in my life. I’ll talk to you soon,” he said, before kissing her cheek and departing from the bar, sunglasses already in place over his attractive face. 

The warm breeze on his skin felt amazing, and he just had to pause for a moment to appreciate having the sun on his face. He decided to take a detour through the nearby park on his way home, desperately needing the fresh air and a cigarette or two to compose his thoughts. 

His meeting with Sarah left a lot for him to think about, and as he advanced closer to his apartment; to Steven, he knew that this was going to be a lot harder to handle than he originally thought. 

He had no idea of how to even begin explaining his past with Sean, and he was even more clueless on how to go about explaining that he would be spending a little bit of time with Sean at a few of the convention appearances. Maybe he could just, _not_ tell his current co-star/boyfriend about his past with his former co-star/ex-pseudo boyfriend... 

Norman paused for a moment to light up a cigarette, before realizing that keeping Steven in the dark about him and Sean was the worst idea he ever had. Even though not many people knew about his past with Sean, Norman knew that it was bound to resurface at some point in their lives. It would be easier just to come clean about everything now, and hope desperately for the best. 

His heart was racing frantically as he neared the edge of the park. Just a few more streets to go, and then he would be back home, with his boyfriend. The thought both comforted and frightened him, all at the same time. 

On his journey home, Norman passed an old, familiar alleyway, one he hadn’t visited in quite a long time. He paused for a moment, just a block down from that familiar alleyway, wondering briefly if his old dealer was still there, still owning the streets with his ‘secret stash’ of every designer drug you could think of. It took all of two seconds for him to come to his senses, however, and carry on toward his apartment where Steven was waiting for him. 

Norman shook his head in disbelief at the thought of relapsing on account of having to face Sean again. He made a silent vow as he rounded the corner to his apartment complex that he couldn’t, and _wouldn’t_ let this ruin what he has going on his life, not for anything. He has come way too far, and fought way too hard for everything that he has now, he can’t let Sean come back into his life just to take away his happiness once again. 

As he made his way up the elevator and down the hall to his apartment, he took a deep breath, before pushing the door open to reveal quite possibly the most amazing thing he had ever seen in his whole entire forty four years of living. 

“Surprise, baby...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eep, don't kill me! :x


	5. The surprise, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This update turned out to be quite huge, so I had to chop it in half and give you the prelude to what's going to happen next. Try not to kill me for it, but rest assured that the next part should be along shortly :)

“Oh, fuck...” 

Norman’s jaw had literally fallen straight to the floor upon entering his apartment, standing in the doorway with wondrous eyes. His heart had quite literally forgetten how to beat as he took in how spectacular the apartment looked, for lack of a better word. 

All of Norman’s senses were on fire. Something was cooking in the kitchen that smelled so amazing, he could quite literally taste it. The aroma that filtered in all around him was making his mouth water. One of his favorite Deftones albums was playing through the speakers, creating a rather sexy soundtrack for the atmosphere around them. The lights were turned down low, and candles were lit up all along the vast majority that was the living room and hallways, twinkling and illuminating the dimly lit room and making it appear almost magical. 

And it was then, that his boyfriend must have noticed that he had arrived home, because within seconds, the Korean had advanced out of the kitchen, sipping on a glass of red wine, and looking so God damned appetizing with that seductive stare that had Norman damn near go weak in his knees.

The younger man stood propped up in the entryway of the kitchen, wearing nothing but a pair of tight-fitting black boxer briefs and Norman’s ‘Fuck’ apron. 

“Surprise, baby,” he greeted his boyfriend, smirking seductively at the older man. It took all of two seconds for Norman to break out of his surprised trance, and practically made a bee-line for his Korean, like a moth to a flame. 

Norman’s hands came up to cup either side of Steven’s face, capturing the younger man’s lips in a deep, fiery kiss. Norman had so many reasons for kissing him in that moment, but the reason at the forefront of his mind was to show his gorgeous boyfriend every ounce of appreciation for setting up such a beautiful surprise for him. 

“I take it you like your surprise then?” Steven asked, breathless as he peered dreamily up at the gorgeous man that he loved with every inch of his heart and soul. 

Norman let out a small laugh, as he nodded his head in reply. “Fuck yeah I do,” he managed to breathe out, grinning at his boyfriend once more before leaning in to connect their lips together once more; unable to stop himself from doing so.

All of the stress from the meeting with his agent was suddenly long forgotten as he lost himself in this kiss; in all things _Steven_. “This is exactly what I needed, and you...” Norman trailed off, once again cupping Steven’s face with his hands, before letting them trail down his sides and his naked back. “God dammit, you really know how to bring a man straight to his knees, don’t you?”

Even in the darkened room, he could tell that Steven was blushing as he shrunk slightly back into himself. “It’s nothing, really,” Steven murmured softly, though that dazzling smile of his was stretched wide across his face. 

“I beg to differ, baby,” Norman grinned that seductive little smirk of his at his boyfriend then, weaving his arms tightly around the younger man’s body; holding him close. 

“I mean, you’ve got one of the sexiest bands ever playing in the background,” Norman murmured, as his lips trailed down from Steven’s lips to his neck, who instantly tilted his head to allow Norman all of the access to his skin that he so desired. “Then there’s this dinner that you‘ve got cookin’ in the kitchen, it’s got the whole damn place smellin’ better than it ever has before, and there’s all of these fucking candles, and then there’s _you_...” 

Norman spoke all of those words as he held his boyfriend pinned against the wall with his body, those words spoken in between sensual kisses as his lips and fingers journeyed across Steven’s soft, inviting skin. 

“But I’m a fucking mess right now,” Steven argued, slightly embarrassed that Norman had come home before he had gotten a chance to put himself more together. “My hair is ridiculous, I smell like food, and look at what the fuck I'm wearing-”

“-Did I ever tell you it’s such a huge turn-on when I see you wearing my things?” Norman cut in, causing Steven’s words to quickly falter. “None of those things you just said about yourself crossed my mind when I saw you standing there. In fact, I’d have to say that you’re still just the most perfect thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on.”

“Norman...” 

Steven was a mess of blushing grins as he continued to peer up at the older man; his gaze flickering with millions of tiny stars in his eyes. 

“I had hoped to have all of the food ready and be showered and everything by the time you came back, but... I kinda failed you on that,” he murmured, ducking his face, but Norman wasn’t going to have another word of that nonsense. 

“The fuck you did,” Norman argued, as he reached up to cup either side of his boyfriend’s sweet face. “Not many people know this about me, but I am a hopeless fucking romantic. I live for these kinds of moments, dreamed of them my whole life.” 

Steven beamed at his boyfriend then, as that brilliant grin of his stretched wide from ear to ear. “You don’t have to dream anymore in order for this to be real,” he affirmed, the words making Norman’s heart do backflips.

“Nobody has ever done anything like this for me before,” Norman admitted, his sky blue eyes gleaming as he smiled sweetly at his boyfriend. “I love all of this so much; I love _you_ so much.”

In response to those softly spoken words, Steven let himself get lost in Norman’s strong embrace as he leaned up to kiss his boyfriend, hard on his lips as his long arms wrapped carelessly around Norman’s shoulders. His wine glass was long forgotten and abandoned as Norman instinctively responded by once again pinning him against the wall for a moment, as he allowed their kiss to become all the more passionate than before. Norman’s tongue sought out that delicious mouth that he just couldn’t get enough of, wanting to lap up as much of his boyfriend’s sweet taste that he possibly could. 

Within seconds, Norman had hoisted Steven’s body up so that his legs were now wrapped around his waist, as the younger man had his arms draped lazily around his shoulders for support. Norman wasted absolutely no time at all in bringing his boyfriend over to the couch; setting him down before settling in between Steven’s now widely spread legs. Norman couldn’t help but to lick his lips as he took in the gorgeous sight before him. 

“Norman... wait, baby... hang on a sec; I’ve still got food on the stove- _fuck_ ” 

All it took was the firm press of Norman’s hand on Steven’s very proud erection to get him to shut up. 

“I’ll make this quick, I promise,” Norman assured him, his voice thick and gorgeous as he quickly rid his boyfriend of the apron that he was wearing, and took great pleasure in sliding the boxers down those glorious hips of his. “I know the food is important, but right now, I just really, _really_ just want your cock in my mouth,” Norman teased, his voice deep and husky and everything that Steven has always dreamed of. 

Steven couldn’t help but to toss his head back into the couch cushions as Norman spoke those beautifully filthy words. Norman had just barely gotten started, and already, the younger man was writhing beneath him, groaning out and damn near losing his mind at the anticipated pleasure. 

“Oh yeah, at this rate, this is gonna take literally all of two seconds,” Steven murmured sheepishly, and Norman couldn’t help but to laugh out a bit at his words. He then decided to get right down to business, considering he didn’t want to be an asshole and risk ruining the dinner that his beloved boyfriend had worked so hard on. 

Steven’s long length felt heavy beneath Norman’s fingers as his tongue teased at the slit, moaning out slightly as he coaxed several drops of pre-cum to fall onto his lips and tongue. 

“So fucking gorgeous baby, fucking love the way you taste,” Norman breathed out, before taking every last inch of his boyfriend’s cock into his mouth. Steven cried out in sheer delight as his dick disappeared down Norman’s throat, gasping out and clawing his fingers into the older man’s hair and tugging with just enough force to encourage his boyfriend along.

“More Norman- fucking _God_ , don’t stop,” Steven panted, his hands tangling and twisting in Norman’s hair as he bucked up slightly, encouraging Norman to take even more of him into his mouth. 

Norman didn’t need to be told twice. He quickly set up a rigorous pace of deep-throating his boyfriend, using his lips and tongue and mouth in ways that made the prettiest moans and cries of his name fall from the younger man’s lips. 

And sure enough, no more than another minute had passed before Norman felt the heavy pulsing of Steven’s cock in his mouth, and the slightly harder tugging of his hair, as the younger man writhed and moaned out beneath him just the slightest bit more vocally than before. 

“Come on, sugar,” Norman pulled back, tonguing at the slit once again, before running his tongue up the sides of Steven’s gorgeous cock. “Cum for me,” Norman demanded, his eyes locked intently with his boyfriend’s as he tongued at the slit once again. 

Moans and curses mixed in beautifully with the cries of Norman’s name that had fallen from Steven’s gorgeous mouth, as he was all too happy to oblige his lover exactly what he wanted. 

Norman’s mouth was back on him just in time for Steven to lose himself, and Norman did all he could to make it as pleasurable as he could for him; taking his time by sucking him tantalizingly slow, therefore stretching his boyfriend’s orgasm out for as long as he possibly could. Norman took great pride in sucking up every last drop that Steven had to give him, indulging on his boyfriend’s sweet taste and licking at his lips clean once he was finished. 

Steven was a whimpering mess as he lay beneath his lover, struggling to catch his breath. His body glistened in the candlelight, sprawled out on that couch with Norman tucked securely between his legs. 

In that moment, Norman swore that his boyfriend had never looked so beautiful. He trailed his fingers down Steven’s well-toned, naked chest, before moving up the length of Steven’s body to engage him in yet another deep, fiery kiss. 

“God, I fucking love you,” Steven murmured, as he leaned forward and captured Norman’s lips once again with his own. 

“I love you, too,” Norman replied, his heart swelling at the fact that he is able to freely speak the words that he’s been dying to say to his best friend for so long. “I don’t think I’ve ever been as happy as I am right now, in this very moment,” he admitted, to which Steven leaned up, and pressed a playful kiss to his lips in reply. 

“Well, I think you may have spoken too soon, because now it’s your turn-”

Norman’s hands were on Steven’s biceps as soon as those words were spoken, holding him in place. The younger man’s face was twisted in confusion at the way that Norman was somehow denying him, until Norman leaned forward to press a soft kiss to the younger man’s lips; this one more sweet, and far less lustful than all of the previous ones. 

“Believe me baby, I’m more than good right now. What I did just now was completely just for you,” Norman explained, but it did nothing to calm his younger lover’s thoughts. 

“Yeah, but...” Steven trailed off, his demeanor still confused. 

“But nothing,” Norman replied, smiling softly at him as he once again pressed a tender kiss to Steven’s face; this time on the corner of his mouth. “We’ll have plenty of time to enjoy each other for dessert after dinner. I just wanted to show how much I appreciate you, not just for my surprise... but for everything that you do.”

Steven was at a loss for words to say, so he simply leaned forward to connect their lips together once again. “You don’t ever have to thank me for giving you exactly what you deserve,” Steven replied, sighing amongst his lover’s lips before he abruptly broke apart, with a panicked look painted across his features. 

“Fuck, the food!” Steven cried out, his voice panicked as he moved to slip his boxers back on, but Norman placed his arms around Steven’s biceps once again to hold him in place. 

“You’ve done enough!” Norman argued playfully, grinning softly at his boyfriend. “I’ll go check on the food, you go shower and do whatever else it was that you said you needed to do. I’ll take care of the rest.” 

Steven felt the grin that had formed nearly split his face in two as he leaned forward, and pressed a hard kiss to his boyfriend‘s lips. “You truly are the most amazing person in the world,” he said to his lover, his brilliant grin illuminated so beautifully in the candlelight. “I’ll be out soon.”

Norman gave his boyfriend’s naked ass an affectionate smack as he walked past him, earning a laugh from his lover as he retreated down the hall. Norman relaxed into the couch for a moment then, before remembering that Steven still had dinner on the stove. He quickly got to his feet, rushing into the kitchen where his heart literally melted once again at what he saw. 

This isn’t by any means the first time that Steven had made dinner for him. They did just spend literally almost every day together while they were back in Atlanta, so there were tons of dinners that were thrown together by one or the other. But somehow, something about this dinner meant a little bit more than all of the previous times that Steven had made dinner for the two of them combined. He could tell that his boyfriend had put a lot of extra effort into making tonight’s dinner really special for the two of them. 

He peeked into the oven to see that one of his favorite dishes, chicken parmesan with mozzerella was still in the process of baking, with four minutes left to go, according to the timer. 

Norman let out a huge sigh of relief at the knowledge that their little interlude on the couch hadn’t interfered with the dinner that Steven had put together for them. He paused to pour himself a glass of wine, before leaning back against the counter to simply take a moment to relax and catch his breath. 

Norman couldn’t help but think that everything had been so perfect recently, since Steven had kissed him on his new couch that fateful day. So many spectacular moments had happened since then that had left the two Walking Dead stars completely blissed out and more than fulfilled, that he didn’t bother to think that there was anything that could possibly go wrong. He hadn’t forseen the possibility that something could happen that would throw a monkey wrench in their plans and possibly ruin this newfound happiness that he’s found with the best friend that he’s longed after for so long.

And for awhile, everything had in fact been perfect, until this afternoon when his agent had informed him that the most haunting ghost from his past was going to be making a comeback in his life, and this was happening much more sooner than he was ready for. 

He supposed that it was a good thing that Steven would be there with him the whole time. Norman really didn’t take his boyfriend for the jealous type, but this very well could change once Steven realizes that Norman has a very deep past with Sean, and he used to be in love with him. At least it would be easier to explain that there is nothing more going on between he and Sean. It would be a hell of a lot easier to prove that with Steven there beside him to see all of this for himself. 

Norman sighed at the thought of having to explain everything to his boyfriend, and decided that maybe it’s better to do all of this tonight, maybe over dinner. He knew that he had to come clean at some point, but he didn’t want this to ruin their evening together.   
The thought alone caused him to take an extra long sip of his wine, just in time for the timer to go off on the oven. The noise had startled Norman to no end, making the actor jump nearly out of his skin and thankfully, his thoughts. 

Norman shrugged everything aside and focused on finishing up with dinner, ignoring and blocking out anything that didn’t involve his sweet boyfriend and this amazing night that they are about to share together. 

He wanted to make everything completely special for his beloved best friend and lover, and considering all that was left to set up was the food itself, it took literally no time at all for their dinner to be completely set up. Steven had already taken the liberty of setting up the place settings before Norman had come home, including several tall candles that were just waiting to be lit on the dining room table. 

Norman’s heart truly fluttered at the sight, and as he lit up each of the candles, he realized just how lucky he was to finally have someone in his life that he could share these kinds of moments with. 

“Wow,” came a small voice from the hallway, catching his attention. Norman looked up in the direction of the voice, and felt his breath hitch within his throat as he took in the gorgeous sight of his beloved boyfriend.

“That was my exact thought process when I got home and saw all of this,” Norman said, grinning brightly at the younger man, who was now advancing over to him. Steven’s arms quickly wrapped around the older man, capturing his lips in a searing, mouth-watering kiss. 

“You, however, look way more amazing than the apartment does, and the food. Combined,” Norman stated, and even in the dimly lit room, he could see that a light blush had made its way across Steven’s very attractive face.

“I love you,” was all Steven could say, allowing himself to once again lose himself in Norman’s strong embrace. 

Norman held onto him for what seemed like dear life as he pressed soft kisses to the side of Steven’s face and hair, lingering softly to taste his boyfriend’s sweet tasting skin, and pausing to inhale Steven’s mind-blowingly intoxicating mixture of cologne and shampoo and newly washed skin. 

“I love you, too,” Norman murmured in that oh-so-sensual voice of his, silky and smooth and everything that Steven has always dreamed of. His knees grew weak and his cock twitched at the sound of that gorgeous voice, as he melted even further into Norman’s embrace.   
He then smiled up at his boyfriend then, flashing that perfect set of teeth at him that left Norman completely weakened at the sight, who immediately leaned in to kiss him once again. It was a kiss that seemed to last forever, the kind that he quite simply cannot get enough of. It was the kind that was over way too soon for his liking, but he knew that there would be plenty of time for making out (among other things) after dinner. 

“Shall we?” Steven asked, seemingly getting the memo as well as he gestured to the candlelit table. 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Norman replied, blushing slightly as Steven took his hand and led them over to the circular table. They each took a seat, as close to one another as they could without being right on top of one another. 

Steven looked expectantly at his boyfriend, eyeing him intently, and grinning triumphantly as Norman let out a moan of absolute delight as he took the first bite of his meal. 

Something that Steven had picked up on about his boyfriend early on into their relationship as best friends is that chicken parmesan was his ultimate favorite food, but he had gone a small step further with it this time. Steven had served the chicken on top of a bed of bowtie shaped noodles; which is Norman’s favorite type of pasta, as well as a marinara recipe that he had gotten from his grandma when he was younger. 

Steven had just finished preparing a caesar salad for them when Norman had arrived home earlier, and two platefuls were sat next to either of their larger plates of chicken and pasta, as well as a side of green beans that Steven had decided to make, only because they were another of his boyfriend’s favorite foods. 

“You really are the fucking best, darlin’. This is literally the best meal I think I’ve ever had,” Norman sighed out as he took in another mouthful of his food, his heart and stomach fluttering in sheer happiness because if there is one thing that the hopeless romantic inside of him loves more than anything, it’s being wined and dined; and the fact that it is _Steven_ that is romanticizing him makes it all the more better. 

“I’m so glad you like it, baby,” Steven grinned, shoving a mouthful of his own food into his mouth. He was positively beaming because the reaction from his boyfriend was so much more than he could have hoped for. “I used my Grand’s recipe for the sauce, but I can never get it to taste quite the same as the way she makes it.”

Norman nodded, as more of his food disappeared from his plate, and into his mouth. “Well, I may never have had hers, but I’ve had yours, and this is literally the best sauce I’ve ever had,” he said, truly meaning his words as he continued to make quick work of his delicious meal. 

“I think you’re just a little bit biased. Plus, your life is really missing out, because you truly haven’t lived 'til you’ve had Grand’s cooking. Everything she makes is made from scratch, she’s like a fucking wizard in the kitchen,” Steven added, smiling softly at the memory of the summers that he had spent with his grandma when he was growing up back in Detroit. 

“Yeah?” Norman asked, as Steven nodded. 

“Well, maybe one day, I can come with you to your Gran’s and I can judge for myself,” Norman replied, as Steven stopped chewing his food for a moment.

He glanced hard at his boyfriend then, almost in disbelief that Norman would even suggest such a thing. “You would do that?” He asked, his eyes glittering with stars as he peered over at the older man. 

“’Course I would,” Norman grinned brightly at his boyfriend then, leaning over to press a soft kiss to Steven’s cheek. “I mean, if you wanted me to. I’d love to meet her.”

“She’d love to meet you,” Steven replied brightly, his heart fluttering at the fact that they were actually having this conversation about meeting one another’s relatives. He figured that they were serious; he just didn’t know that they were ‘meeting each other’s families’ serious. “My whole family would love to meet you, actually. They know how crazy I’ve been about you, especially recently.” 

Norman felt his heart flutter at those words, but those flutters only intensified as Steven looked at him once more, with those mesmerizing eyes and that brilliant grin of his attached firmly in place. 

He leaned forward, encircling Norman’s shoulders within his arms, before softly connecting their lips together. “They know how happy you make me, which is... happier than I have ever been,” Steven admitted, blushing slightly as he peered up at his boyfriend. 

Norman took those words to heart, nodding in agreement because he knew exactly how his boyfriend felt. “Same here,” he breathed out, as a million different emotions hit him all at once. Norman could tell by the look in his boyfriend’s eyes that the food on the table was suddenly the last thing on either of their minds as they maintained that eye contact, and right away both men knew exactly that dinner was over; at least for the time being. 

Steven felt his heart skittering like mad within his chest as Norman looked at him like that; his eyes full of so much want and passion that he couldn’t fucking think straight. Steven pushed his plate forward then, a safe enough distance away from them as a different kind of hunger overtook his entire being. 

“C’mere,” Steven instructed, his tone taking on a very sensual turn as he beckoned his lover forward. He leaned back from the table slightly so that he could allow room for Norman to climb onto his lap. Norman did so within seconds, straddling him as the fronts of their clothed bodies were brought flush against one another.

“Fuck,” Norman sighed out, feeling his breath hitch within his throat as he could no longer hold himself back from showing his boyfriend exactly how he felt about him, too. 

“You really have no idea what it does to me when you’re in control like that,” Norman admitted, moaning out throatily in sheer bliss as the younger man bucked his hips up just slightly, with enough vigor to bring to life an incredible amount of friction that left the older man shaking at the force of how amazing it felt.   
A devious smirk then graced the Korean’s features then, his dark eyes gleaming as he took in the sight of his boyfriend on top of him like that. He can’t for the life of him ever recall a time that he had ever been so turned on, even despite all that they had done over the past week since their relationship took that much more serious turn when they jumped from being best friends to something much, much more. 

Steven’s fingers trailed underneath the fabric of Norman’s shirt, teasing at the skin; relishing in the way his boyfriend shuddered beneath his touch. “My lips and fingers are going to touch every part of your body before the night is through,” Steven informed him, causing a shiver to run from the base of Norman’s spine, up his arms to his fingers, down his legs to his toes, and straight to his now throbbing erection. 

“Christ,” Norman stammered out, leaning his back against the table, if only so he could grind his hard-on against his younger lover’s cock; wanting him to feel for himself just how turned on he was. 

Steven leaned forward, connecting his lips hungrily to the skin on Norman’s neck; relishing in his sweet taste of cologne, sweat, nicotine, and everything else that Steven has always dreamed of. Everything about Norman tasted so perfect to him. He tasted like a fucking _man_ , and nothing in the world turned the younger Walking Dear star on quite like having the taste of Norman Reedus on his lips and tongue. 

“ _God_ , I fucking love the way you taste,” Steven murmured out, his tone sensual as he licked the outer shell of Norman’s ear. He bucked his hips up once more, wanting for Norman to feel just how turned on he was. “I truly cannot wait to taste every last inch of you. And I can’t fucking wait to worship every part of your body with my lips and fingers and tongue. Fuck, I can't wait.” 

Norman couldn’t help but to cry out at Steven’s current ministrations, clawing his fingers down his boyfriend’s biceps and under his shirt; desperate to feel his skin. “ _Fuck_ ; me either,” he replied breathlessly; his voice shaking with so much want. “Please darlin’, I need you. Need to feel every part of you, on every part of me. Please.”

Norman’s eyes were desperate and pleading, his crystal blue gems boring deeply within his boyfriend’s piercing gaze, paralyzing him in place as Steven quickly got the message, realizing right away exactly what his lover wanted from him. 

Words were rarely ever needed between them; their actions always spoke much louder than words ever could. The moans and whimpers and cries of pleasure that were the result of said actions, were all that was ever needed in order to communicate with one another when they were connected this way. 

The fact that both men were so incredibly versatile did wonders for their sex life. They switched it up fairly often enough, sharing the role of taking turns being the bottom even though both men clearly didn’t care what position they were in, so long as they were connected in some way, shape, or form. 

Norman and Steven both also found out over the past week that they both had a serious hard-on for submitting to one another, because it was just that much of a turn on to be dominated by the other. Norman just couldn’t help himself sometimes, and a deliciously dominate side of him would come out, provoked by his younger boyfriend which drove him absolutely crazy. Steven, in turn, loved when Norman was in control of him. He absolutely loved letting the older man work him into submission and take his mouth and body however it was that he saw fit. 

Sometimes, however, Norman would get in these overly submissive moods, where he would do anything to cater to whatever delightfully sexy, dirty idea that Steven could possibly want from him, and he allowed the younger man to literally do whatever it was that his little heart so rightfully desired to him. He loved when Steven was in control of him, much like in those fantasies that he always used to have about the two of them, back before this amazing adventure had begun between them.

By the look in Steven’s eyes and the way his fingers and tongue were already beginning to seek out the random parts of Norman’s flesh that was available on top of his clothes, he knew exactly what it was that Steven had in mind, and that right now was definitely one of the latter of those times when his gorgeous, sexy, mouth-watering boyfriend is the one that is going to be in charge. 

“So glad I don’t have to dream in order to have this in my life anymore,” Norman murmured out as Steven finally lifted the shirt off over his broad, sexy shoulders. 

“Oh yeah?” Steven asked, quirking a curious eyebrow as he tossed the offending garment aside. 

Norman was still straddling his lap, who leaned forward, to capture his boyfriend’s lips in another mouth-watering, scorching kiss. Tongues were reacquainted within seconds of their mouths meeting, seeking out one another as if they needed this in order to survive. 

“Oh yeah,” Norman murmured, giving his boyfriend his signature half smile/half smirk hybrid that always made the younger man go weak at his knees. “I'm just so glad you’re just as fucking kinky as the version of you that I used to dream about.”

Norman’s words traveled straight to Steven’s cock, and he couldn’t help but to cry out at the pressure that was building from both the force of the friction and the sheer want that he felt for his incredibly sexy boyfriend. 

After ridding himself of his own shirt, Steven stood the two of them up, maneuvering Norman so that he was standing slightly away from the half-eaten, long forgotten plates of food, though still in close proximity to the wine and the candles that were lying on top of the table. And it was then, as Steven leaned in to kiss his boyfriend again, as his hands journeyed down to grip Norman’s ass, that he got perhaps the most brilliant idea that he has ever had. 

He swiped the random bandana that Norman had been carrying with him that day from the safety of his back pocket. He rubbed the fabric over Norman’s bare chest, whose eyes in turn glittered with excitement as he watched every last one of his boyfriend's elegantly sexy moves. 

Every inch of his body was alive with fire and want as Steven's fingers journeyed along his skin, and his desire was fueled even further as he wondered what it was that Steven was about to do with that bandana. The thought of having it placed either over his eyes, or his mouth, or his hands was turning him on just a little bit more than it should have. 

Norman went down so very willingly as Steven laid him out on his back, so that only his upper body was splayed out across the length of the table. Steven was in between Norman's spread open legs within seconds, as his hips immediately surged forward to meet in perfect time with Norman’s; rutting against him and seeking out as much friction as he could possibly build. 

His hands traveled up Norman’s sides, along the length of his arms, then up to his hands until their fingers were interlaced with one another. He then brought those interlaced fingers up the length of Norman's gorgeous body, so that they were now resting above his head. 

“I’ll fucking show you kinky,” Steven purred, his voice dripping with sheer want as those words did a multitude of things to Norman that he didn't even know were possible.

“You keep talkin' like that, you’re gonna make me cum right here without you even having to touch me,” Norman mused, his words sounding breathless.

“Wouldn't that be a pretty sight?” Steven teased, as he licked a stripe from Norman's neck down to his clavicle, pausing for a moment to suck a dark mark onto the older man's skin; smirking in satisfaction as yet another gorgeous patch of Norman's sexy skin was claimed as his own. “I'll see what I can do about that... but for now...” 

As Steven's words trailed off, Norman craned his neck up to see that his boyfriend was securing a knot around his wrists with that bandana to hold him in place, and he knew right then and there that the real life Steven was in fact so much better than the vision of him that appeared in those very vivid fantasies that he used to have of him. 

“Dream come fucking true,” Norman replied out, his voice dripping with want as he nipped at his boyfriend’s skin, lapping up as much of it as he could before Steven trailed back down his body. Steven’s lips immediately reconnected fiercely to Norman’s, needing to taste him once again. 

“It’ll be my absolute pleasure to make every dirty dream and fantasy that you've ever had come true,” Steven affirmed, his voice thick with desire as he peered upon his gorgeous boyfriend. “But first, I’m gonna start out with one fantasy in particular, one that I’ve had about you far too many times to count...” 

Norman felt himself go weak at Steven’s words, letting out a growl of encouragement as he eagerly awaited everything that the next part of this amazing night had in store for the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	6. The surprise, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven shows Norman in a number of different ways just how much he loves every part of him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning** : you are about to read 8100+ words of sheer smut. It's pretty graphic, and very descriptive, and it is my gift to my loyal readers to this story to apologize for being gone for so long. This chapter was quite challenging, seeing as I've never written anything so graphic before. 
> 
> I won't lie, this is a pretty dirty update. It took literally an entire month to write because everything in this is so explicit, and so far out of my comfort zone. I really hope you like it!!!

A week ago, if you had told Norman Reedus that he would be splayed out, shirtless with his wrists bound to a chair with his own bandana on his kitchen table with his beloved best friend, Steven Yeun between his legs, devouring every inch of available skin that was available to him, Norman would have told you to get the fuck out of his head, because this was clearly just another of his super sexy fantasies that he was having about his incredibly sexy, younger co-star. 

However, since they had come clean to one another about how they felt about each other, this was so much more than just a simple fantasy. 

Steven’s touches were so feather light, his fingers felt so magical as they ran along the vast expanse of Norman’s broad chest and shoulders, causing him to shudder as they made their way down his sides and flickered across his navel. Steven knew that part of his boyfriend’s anatomy to be one of the most sensitive spots on his body, and he made sure to never ignore it every time he got the chance to be so up close and personal with Mr. Norman Reedus. 

As Steven’s hands journeyed further down Norman’s body, his lips began their descent from Norman’s delicious mouth down to his neck, lapping up as much of his lover’s gorgeous tasting skin that he possibly could, effectively rendering the older man completely weakened beneath him. 

The icing on the cake, of course, was the fact that Norman had invoked Steven’s kinkier side. Everything about this particular sexual encounter was enhanced tenfold, all due to the fact that Steven had tied his hands together with a bandana, and had secured them on to one of the handles of the kitchen chairs so that it held him securely in place. Norman was completely at his younger lover’s mercy, and though they have been intimate quite a few times over the last few days, _never_ has he ever been so fucking turned on before. 

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Norman cried out as Steven’s mouth found one of his nipples. “Steven... baby... please...” 

“Please what?” 

His younger lover’s tongue darted out to lap at the painfully hardened nipple, smirking deviously up at him. Steven knew damn well what Norman wanted. As their hips continued to grind together, Steven could feel how hard his lover had become as his erection pressed so beautifully against his own. His pants had become so tight it was almost painful, and through performing these ministrations to his incredibly sexy lover, Steven felt nearly on the verge of coming undone if he didn’t get the show on the road soon. He’d be damned if he didn’t want the same thing as his older lover wanted, and of course he was going to oblige him, but this was all in due time. Steven had dreamed far too many times of having Norman Reedus splayed out before him like this for nearly a decade and a half; he wasn’t about to let this opportunity pass him by for anything in the world.

Steven kept up his current assault of lips and tongue and teeth across his lover’s flesh, teasing him and hellbent on driving him crazy. He was going to give him what he wanted, but not until he heard those deliciously dirty words that he knew his lover was capable of. 

“Steven... baby, please,” Norman whined in protest at all of his boyfriend’s incessant teasing, as Steven’s mouth journeyed over to his other nipple; this one more sensitive than the other, therefore eliciting a very enthusiastic buck of Norman’s hips up into the younger man’s, and earning a moan of his own for his efforts.

“Christ, _Norman_...” Steven sighed out, resting his forehead against Norman’s chest, trying his damndest to regulate his breathing. Even though he was the one that was in control, Norman still had this way of rendering him completely weakened while bringing his desire to all new heights. “God, I’m gonna fuck you so damn good, baby; you just wait,” Steven reiterated, as Norman’s eyes lit up with delight at that little affirmation.

“Please,” Norman spoke simply, breathless and blissful beneath his younger lover. “Steven... baby, please. I need you.”

“Yeah?” Steven asked, his eyes gleaming as Norman’s words added more fuel to his already burning desire for him. “You want me to fuck you, is that what you want?”

Norman nodded, his eyes glossed over with want as he smirked up at his boyfriend. “I fuckin’ need you so bad,” he added, his body glistening as he struggled against the restraint around his wrists. “God, I need you to fuck me right now more than anything.”

Steven felt those words go straight to his cock, and like a man possessed, he was unable to stop himself from removing his lips from their current assault on Norman’s navel, and journeyed them all the way back up to his lips, kissing him deep and hard. “Oh, I’m gonna,” Steven replied, grinning amongst his lover’s lips. 

“But didn’t I mention earlier that there was something I wanted to try first?”

Norman’s eyes widened. “This... whole tied up thing... wasn’t what you were talking about earlier?”

His reaction was everything that Steven was hoping for. “That’s only half of it, baby,” he smirked, watching with delight as another visible shiver ran through his lover’s body. “Now where was I...?”

Steven pressed a thoughtful finger to his lip as he pretended to think about it, earning a whimper from his lover in the process. In Norman’s pleasure clouded mind, he realized exactly what it was that his gorgeous lover wanted from him. Since his arms were restrained above his head, he wrapped his legs tightly around Steven’s waist and drove the younger man forward, causing their throbbing, jean clad cocks to rub up against one another. The friction felt so good that he collapsed against Norman’s body for a moment, allowing himself to get lost in just how beautiful it felt to be pressed flush against him. 

“You were just showin’ me how fucking perfect you are with that pretty little mouth a’yours,” Norman replied, in the most sultry voice that he possibly could. “Your tongue was all over me, makin’ me want you more than I’ve ever wanted anything before in my life.” 

“That’s right...” Steven replied, grinning widely as Norman gave him exactly what he wanted. He in turn, continued his journey down Norman’s chest, kissing and nipping at his skin all the way back down to his navel. “What else?”

He blew over Norman’s heated skin, causing the older man to damn near scream out his lover’s name once again, along with a few other incoherent curses that was driving both of them completely insane. 

“Please, darlin... I fuckin’ need you so bad...” 

As much as Steven wanted to continue playing around, his desire for the older man was growing stronger by the moment and he couldn’t wait to put his mouth and tongue in... well, other places. He dipped his tongue into Norman’s navel, relishing in the way that the older man was already teetering on the verge of falling apart right under him. 

“Only because you asked me so nicely,” the younger man smirked up at his boyfriend in reply, as his mouth wandered over to one of the taut, prominent hipbones that was peeking out from his jeans. As Steven’s mouth set to work on putting another dark mark over one of his favorite places on Norman’s body, his hands finally traveled down to undo the button and zipper on his jeans. He pulled the fabric down further only once his lips and tongue had touched every square inch of delicious skin that was revealed, wanting to draw out the experience as much as he could.

As much as he loved making out with Norman’s skin, his craving and excitement for what was to come was damn near crippling him with desire. Steven paused for a moment, burying his head momentarily in the dark curls that surrounded his boyfriend’s absolutely beautiful cock, savoring this moment of being so close to the man that he’s loved from afar for so long. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this,” Steven sighed out, happily. 

At that particular moment, his eyes flicked up and locked intently with those deep blue eyes that he loves so much, as his tongue darted out to lick, in a very seductive manner, a long, wet stripe along the length of Norman’s very proud, very erect cock. 

“ _Oh God_ , me fucking either,” Norman cried out, as his legs opened up impossibly wider, therefore granting his boyfriend all of the access to whatever part of his body that he so rightfully desired. “I’ve been waitin’ for this moment my whole damn life,” he added, which caused Steven to momentarily pause what he had been doing. 

“Do you mean that?” He asked, peering over his boyfriend’s now naked body, stroking up and down his sides in an adoring manner. 

“Well yeah,” Norman smiled, blushing a little as his boyfriend looked at him like that. He felt a shiver run through his body simply due to the adoring smile that Steven was giving him. His heart fluttered at the realization that no matter how hot and physical things got between them, they could still pause all of it to have these tender little moments between each other. That’s one of the many reasons that Norman knew that at long last, he had finally found the type of relationship that he had always been dreaming of. It’s moments like this that let him know that what he and Steven have is for real, that it isn’t one sided or superficial or just a means to get off. 

After the catastrophe with Sean, Norman swore that he would never get involved with anyone that he worked with ever again. Considering the magic between he and Sean ended right when they wrapped up the promotional tours for the Boondock Saints, his biggest fear was that if he did date someone who was working on the same project as him, he would have to go through that pain again once the project itself was over. But fortunately for both of them, he took a chance on the man he’s become close friends with over the past few years, and moments like the one they just shared are more than enough to convince him that their relationship is so much more than a one gig only type deal that will end once one of them gets killed off the show. 

“To have someone in my life as sexy and sweet and amazing as you?” Norman asked, grinning softly at his amazing boyfriend, who leaned in to press an adoring kiss to the side of his face. “I’ve honestly never wanted nothin’ more.” 

“Norman...” 

Steven was a blushing mess on top of his boyfriend, grinning brightly at him as Norman leaned up to taste his boyfriend’s lips again. 

“I mean it,” Norman added, as an adoring thought crossed his mind. “Ya wanna know somethin’?” 

“Always,” his boyfriend replied, gazing adoringly at the gorgeous man beneath him. 

At the current moment, Norman wished more than anything that he was untied, so he could reach out and touch his boyfriend’s gorgeous face and pull his body closer on top of him, but he knew that the restraint was necessary in fulfilling this particular fantasy that both men have had about one another so there was no way he was going to ask to be untied. Instead, he settled for wrapping his legs around his boyfriend’s slender, sexy waist, and pulled him in flush against his body once again.

“The real life zombie apocalypse could happen right now, right this fucking second, and none of it would matter, because I’ve got you here with me. And that’s all I need,” Norman replied, gazing up at his boyfriend; his beloved Steven, with stars in his eyes. 

Norman had never seen his boyfriend‘s face light up as brightly as it did in that moment. His smile was more radiant than Norman had ever seen it, and his eyes reflected nothing but the utmost love and adoration as he stared back at him. 

“Norman, I...” 

Steven honestly couldn’t form words, so he did the next best thing. He leaned forward to connect their lips together, hoping that Norman would understand just what he was trying to say in this far from simple, breathtaking kiss. 

“Mmm, I love you, too,” Norman grinned up at his boyfriend, obviously getting the message loud and clear as Steven nodded, giggling happily as he kissed the corner of Norman’s mouth. 

“I really do, so fucking much,” Steven breathed out, truly meaning his words. “And if I do recall, I was just in the process of showing you just how much...” 

Norman groaned out in approval as Steven’s fingers ghosted down his body, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. “Fuck yeah you were,” he sighed out, relaxing back against the table as their previously hot moment from before was instantly re-ignited.

As Steven kissed his way back Norman’s gorgeous body, his hands made quick work of snaking his hand down Norman’s chest, ever so slightly over his engorged hard-on, and finally, down to that beautiful opening that he couldn’t wait to play with. He grinned as he felt Norman’s body begin to convulse with pleasure beneath him, and decided to up the ante just the slightest bit. 

He dipped his head down to suck Norman’s cock into his mouth, moaning out around his thick girth as he savored his boyfriend’s delicious flavor. Every part of him had this exquisite, unique taste that was far better than anything he’d ever had the pleasure of tasting on his tongue before. He couldn’t wait to see what the rest of him tasted like...

After sucking on Norman’s length for another few moments, he trailed his lips down a bit further so that he could suck one of his boyfriend’s balls into his mouth, earning an enthusiastic squirm and cry of delight from the older man for his efforts. 

“Fuck darlin’, that feels so damn good,” Norman breathed out, writhing against the table and fighting against the restraint on his wrists. 

With a smirk, Steven took two of his fingers into his mouth, and began to finger the sensitive flesh around Norman’s hole. He had just barely begun to tease him a bit earlier, but now that those digits were more properly lubed up, he could begin to fulfill the next part of his fantasy. 

Steven pushed one of those long fingers of his into his boyfriend, basking in the feeling of knowing that he was the one that was causing Norman fucking Reedus this kind of pleasure. While it was true that he had dreamed of this for years, he didn’t dare dream that it could ever possibly come true. But here it was, right here in front of him, and he had never felt more blessed or lucky in his entire life. 

He continued to work his tongue against his boyfriend’s sack, before a second finger soon entered in to begin further stretching him out. Norman was losing his mind at the sensations he was currently feeling. Steven’s name was dripping off of Norman’s tongue in that sexy voice of his, resounding off of the walls as his hips bucked up wildly in response to everything that Steven was doing to him. 

“God, Steven that feels so good. So in love with you, and that tongue, and- oh, _fuck_ -” 

Steven couldn‘t help but to grin deviously at Norman‘s last set of words. 

“Baby, I haven’t even gotten started...”

Steven spoke those words in the most sultry voice imaginable, and earned a throaty moan in return for his efforts. His actions were completely fueled by the utmost desire that he had for the older man that lay out before him, and that desire continued to grow as those gorgeous little sounds that Norman made grew in volume. Steven withdrew the fingers from within him, and felt his way up and down Norman’s legs, spreading them even wider on either side of him as he got himself situated between them. 

He settled onto a chair and blew some air onto Norman’s hole, getting more and more excited with every frantic buck of his boyfriend’s sexy hips as he continued to tease his lover. 

“ _Steven_! Jesus Christ, are ya tryin’ to kill me?” 

“Only with pleasure, baby,” Steven replied, smirking as he pressed a tender kiss to the inside of Norman’s thighs. He kissed all the way up until his mouth was right at his opening, pausing momentarily before thrusting in to appreciate every square inch of Norman’s hole and the areas surrounding it, worshipping him like he so rightfully deserved. 

Steven’s taste buds were positively rejoicing as his tongue penetrated Norman’s insides for the first time. Moaning out in pure delight, he took it a step further and adjusted himself in that chair, so that he could have as much access to that precious opening that he craved so fucking badly. He had always fantasized about doing this to someone at some point in his life, but he had never met anyone that was special enough to receive this sort of treatment from him. It seemed like such a dirty and delicious thing to do, and he had gotten off to the idea of eating Norman out more than a handful of times. When they finally began fooling around, Steven couldn’t wait to get his lips and tongue into every part of him, literally, but nothing could have prepared him for just how beautiful every part of his boyfriend would taste. 

Norman’s mouth was one thing. There was a distinctive, permanent sweet taste with a splash of nicotine, which Steven positively couldn’t get enough of. He found excuses to make out with him as often as possible. Norman was more than happy to oblige him, capturing his mouth and stealing it for himself because he wanted it just as badly. 

Norman’s cum was quite another thing. It had its own unique flavor; very sweet, almost like pineapples, which always left Steven’s mouth watering for more. He loved sucking Norman off, and bringing him to that beautiful pleasure point where he was shooting rope after rope of his sweet, delicious cum onto his tongue and down his throat. That much of course was certain, so with that being said, Steven really should have known that when he finally was able to get a taste of Norman’s opening, it would be nothing short of absolutely gorgeous. It tasted a bit more tangy than sweet, but it was still more fucking gorgeous than he could ever have dreamed. He was completely addicted to the way that he tasted, but it was Norman’s reaction to his current ministrations that had the younger man more addicted than anything. 

Norman was damn near convulsing from the amount of pleasure beneath him, thrashing around against his restraint and moaning out his lover’s name with conviction. Norman was always pretty vocal whenever they were in the process of being intimate. He was always blessing Steven with the most amazingly sexy sounds from that gorgeous mouth of his, but never had Steven experienced his boyfriend quite like this. He felt so incredibly proud of the fact that he could bring out this particular side of his older lover, and he had every intention of doing this to him as often as he could. 

“God damn baby, I can't fucking get enough,” Steven sighed out blissfully, taking a moment to readjust himself for better leverage. He was still sitting in the chair, but instead of having Norman’s legs hanging off the edge of the table, he hoisted both of them up so that he could shrug them over either of his shoulders. 

“Holy fuck, you are amazing,” Norman breathed out, in complete disbelief at the new position that he found himself in. Steven was buried in between Norman’s legs, supporting him up so that he could have better access to whatever part of the older man that he wanted. Norman was in absolute fucking Heaven. He knew that Steven had a kinky side to him, but never even in his wildest dreams did he think that Steven could be _this_ adventurous. 

Sure, Steven was typically the dominant one in the fantasies he had about him, but the real life Steven had the fantasy version of himself beat by a long shot. 

Not even Sean was this adventurous, which was definitely saying something. 

Their eyes met, and in that moment, Steven sent him the most flirtatious grin that he could possibly give, before his head disappeared back between his legs once again. He licked a long stripe across the entire outside of Norman’s opening, rimming him good until his boyfriend was once again a writhing mess beneath him. 

Once he had Norman exactly where he wanted him, Steven began to lick his way back inside of that gorgeous, glistening hole. He started out with slow licks, familiarizing himself with the previously uncharted territory, but within seconds those licks grew more frantic, more hungry, until he was quite literally devouring Norman’s ass with his mouth and tongue. 

“Fuck, darlin’... that feels so fucking... won’t last much longer...” 

Steven grinned at the praise he had just received, and decided to up the stakes just the slightest bit more. He stuck his tongue in as far as he could, lapping up his insides and savoring every moment of being this close with his beloved boyfriend.

As Norman felt Steven’s tongue probe just the slightest bit deeper inside of him, he couldn’t help but to moan out extra loudly in reply. Norman could feel that magical tongue of his inching closer and closer to that sweet little spot that was hidden deep inside of him, and he quite simply couldn’t control himself any longer. He found that he rather loved the new position that Steven had him in, considering it allowed for much easier leverage. He began to rock his hips up and down, back and forth, until he was quite literally riding his boyfriend’s face. The result of one particular thrust caused Norman’s vision to explode with stars as Steven’s tongue flicked against his prostate, and that was all it took. 

“Fuck; _Steven_ -”

Norman was an absolute wreck of overstimulated nerves as the waves of pleasure rippled through every bone, muscle, and vein in his body. He’d never felt anything so pleasurable or more intense before in his entire life. His entire body shook as he came, good and hard with Steven‘s name spilling like a waterfall from his lips and tongue. 

Steven pulled out only once Norman’s body had stilled completely beneath him. He set his legs gently down from his shoulders so that they were once again relaxing off of the table, before leaning up to hover over his boyfriend’s flushed, gorgeous body to admire his handywork. Norman’s breathing was far from normal as he lay there, utterly wrecked and completely gorgeous beneath him. 

“Baby, I can’t even put into words how much I love it when you fuck my face like that,” Steven mused, grinning widely at the involuntary shudder Norman gave in response to his words. 

“Oh; and did I ever mention just how much I fucking love it when I make you cum all over yourself like that?” Steven asked, with a wide, devious smirk on his face. 

“Darlin’, I swear to God if you keep that up, you’re gonna have me coming again without you even having to touch me,” Norman managed to say, though he was still struggling to un-complicate his breathing. He was making great progress, that is, until Steven accepted that challenge by blowing onto the older man’s overheated skin, right over the splatters of his cum that adorned the vast majority of his well defined chest and stomach. 

“I can’t help that it makes me even more fucking hot for you. I can’t even begin to put into words just how much I love having you splayed out like this, just for me,” Steven purred out in the sexiest voice possible, gazing dreamily at his lover, before swooping down to begin licking up every drop of cum that Norman had just spilled for him. 

“Christ...” Norman sighed out once Steven had licked his skin clean, lying breathless and utterly defeated beneath his lover. “Steven baby, that was so... and you were so... and I just...”

He had stars in his deep blue eyes as he gazed up into his lover’s dark eyes. Norman broke out into an adoring grin as he leaned up to press a deep kiss to Steven’s lips. Since his brain wasn’t functioning properly to help him find the right words to explain just how amazing his younger lover had made him feel, he was hoping to convey through this kiss just how much he loved every part of what his beloved boyfriend had just done for him. 

“Mmm,” Steven sighed out happily. “So I guess that means, you liked it?” 

“ _Liked_ it?” Norman asked, incredulously. “Baby, saying that I ‘liked’ it is kind of an insult, because I fucking _loved_ every moment of what you just did to me.” 

He thought for a moment, as a thoughtful grin overtook his features. 

“Steven.... baby, that was seriously so... I really have no words for how incredible that was. I’ve never felt anything like that before,” Norman admitted, blushing slightly as he looked away. 

“I haven’t either, but I’ve always been sort of curious about it,” Steven replied, as he gently brought Norman’s gaze back to meet his own. “If we’re being completely honest, though... I never made up my mind about really wanting to do it ‘til I met you...” 

“Steven...” Norman blushed, biting his lip as he took another shuddering breath. It was amazing how powerfully his boyfriend’s sweet words affected him. His entire body was still tingling from the aftershocks of such an incredible orgasm, and those words only made him feel even more amazing. “I seriously don’t think I’ve ever felt more amazing before in my whole life,” Norman sighed out, blissfully, shutting his eyes for a moment. 

“Oh yeah?” Steven asked, his intrigue piqued, as another devious smirk etched across his gorgeous features. Seeing Norman like this, bound and overheated and just so fucking beautiful beneath him, Steven realized that his mission to please his boyfriend was far from over. 

“We’ll see about that,” Steven replied, with that ultra sexy smirk of his still in place. 

“Wait- what?” Norman asked, his eyes now wide open as Steven’s lips sought out one of his favorite patches of skin, Norman’s hipbone, and began placing soft, slow kisses to the sensitive flesh. 

“St-Steven, what are you... oh God-”

Norman had just barely choked those words out, as his body began to once again to squirm beneath his lover. Norman wanted to reach out for him, to entwine his fingers in his boyfriend’s sexy hair and tug on it just slightly, the way he knows Steven likes it, or to glide them along the length of Steven’s sexy shoulders and up and down the length of his slender, perfect body, but he couldn’t because of the bandana that was still wrapped around his wrists. 

“Baby please... it’s driving me crazy not being able to touch you. I need to feel you,” Norman pleaded with his lover, tugging hard on the restraint around his wrists. 

Steven felt the words that Norman had just spoken in every bone in his body. He understood exactly what his boyfriend was going through at that moment, he was just beyond grateful that the feeling was mutual. While it had been an incredibly sexy idea to tie Norman up, he was aching to feel his boyfriend’s skillful hands all over him once again. 

“Please, darlin’...”

As their eyes remained locked intently together, Steven saw something much, much more than simple lust and desire. He saw not only the love that Norman had for him, he could feel it. He had never felt anything as strongly as he did in that very moment, and he knew that if he didn’t have his boyfriend’s strong arms around him or feel his touch, right fucking now, he knew that he was going to explode.

Steven leaned forward so that his body was pressed flush against his boyfriend’s, smiling softly at him before leaning forward to connect their lips together once again. He then reached up to undo the bandana from his boyfriend’s wrists, freeing him from the restraint. 

“Is that better?” 

Norman’s arms were wrapped around the younger man’s within seconds, sighing out happily as his fingers became reacquainted with his boyfriend’s gorgeous skin, and nodded. “Much better,” he sighed out, as he continued to run his hands along the length of his boyfriend’s sides. 

“That restraint didn’t hurt you, did it?” Steven asked, as he took either of Norman’s hands into his own, surveying the skin around his wrist to make sure he hadn’t hurt him. He pressed a tender kiss to the slightly reddened skin, effectively rendering the older man completely weakened by that sweet action. 

“No, darlin’,” Norman smiled, as he wrapped one of his arms around his boyfriend, securing him close. He reached the other hand up to cup Steven’s sweet face, before adding, “I just really, _really_ needed to get you closer to me.”

Steven felt his cheeks go red, blushing slightly at Norman’s words. He leaned forward to press an adoring kiss to Norman’s lips, which quickly turned heated as the older man’s tongue invaded his younger lover’s mouth. He sighed out happily, before breaking away with an alluring grin on his face. 

“Baby, I gotta tell ya...” Norman purred, as he leaned in to steal yet another kiss. In the midst of this, he wrapped his arms around the younger man’s body, before pushing him back into the chair that he had previously been sitting in, immediately crawling onto Steven’s lap and straddling him. 

“I fucking love tasting myself on those pretty lips a’yours,” Norman continued, his voice thick and sexy with desire as he ground his hips hard into his lover’s. “I fucking love that when I kiss you, you taste of _me_.”

Steven groaned out at Norman’s sexy actions and his even sexier words, as his dick immediately grew to full hardness once again beneath his pants. For the younger Walking Dead star, there was literally nothing in the world that was sexier than Norman Reedus, especially when his possessive side came into play. 

“You like that, huh?” He teased, flicking his tongue against Norman’s lips. 

“Fucking love it,” Norman replied, as his own tongue came out to battle against his younger lover’s, before delving it deep within that gorgeous mouth of his. 

“Well, I love that you could see for yourself just how fucking beautiful you taste,” the younger man spoke between kisses, before continuing to ravage Norman’s mouth with his own. “And just so you know, I have every intention of doing that to you as often as I can...”

Steven’s words sent a jolt of electricity straight to his cock. “Mmm, see what you do to me?” Norman asked, as he took Steven‘s hand and placed it on his hardened length. He placed his own hand on top of his boyfriend’s and bucked his hips up, causing his dick to slide up and down within their entwined fingers. 

“You got me off just a minute ago with this perfect mouth, now you’ve got me so hard, all I can do is think about how I can’t wait to get your cock in me.”

Steven whimpered softly at Norman’s words. “So that’s what you want? My cock in you, fucking you good and hard ’til you cum all over yourself again?” 

“Fuck yeah,” Norman breathed out, as he set out to get Steven out of his pants. 

As he settled back on top of him, he purposely ground his hips hard into his younger lover’s, intentionally rubbing their hardened cocks together to create a glorious amount of friction that left both men insatiable for more. “Or more like... _I’m_ gonna fuck you real good right here on this very chair, 'til I make _you_ cum so hard you’re fillin’ me up and- _mmm_ ”

Like a man possessed, Norman’s words were immediately drowned out by the collision of Steven’s lips upon his own, as the younger man took his lover’s mouth for his own once again. It was all tongue and teeth and want, hands grasping at desperate flesh while still managing to keep it somewhat sweet at the same time. One of Steven’s hands was resting against Norman’s cheek, feeling his stubble; feeling him. 

Norman tilted his head slightly, so that his lips were now on Steven’s hand. He pressed a gentle kiss to his palm, kissing all the way up his long digits before sucking three of them into his mouth. Steven struggled to hold back the moan that was threatening to erupt from his throat, damn near losing himself as his boyfriend continued to suck on his fingers. 

As soon as those wet digits were released from Norman’s mouth, he got up from his previous position of straddling the younger man, and propped one of his legs up on the chair next to him, granting him unlimited access to whatever part of his body that he so pleased. Steven grabbed ahold of him, licking his lips as he leaned forward to take Norman’s very proud erection into his mouth. He slowly sucked every inch of him in, causing the older man’s hands to tangle into his hair as he moaned out in sheer pleasure at all Steven was doing to him. 

Just when Norman thought this moment couldn’t get any better, he felt those gorgeous digits begin to probe at his opening, encircling the outer rim before sliding two of them inside. Though Norman was still partially stretched from earlier, Steven was always overly thorough when it came to making sure that Norman was good and ready for him every time he topped him. This time would be no different, plus he was on several different missions to please his lover in as many ways as he could, so he was going to make sure he gave his amazing lover everything that a man like Norman Reedus deserved. 

Steven’s mouth fucked Norman’s length as his fingers fucked his hole, both methods working in complete unison to get the older man as close to the brink of another orgasm as he could. He of course wanted the older man to feel as much pleasure as possible, but this was also a precaution, because he knew he wasn’t going to last very long once he felt Norman’s incredible warmth surrounding him. To be honest, he couldn’t help but to feel somewhat proud of himself, considering he had accomplished the rather amazing feat of not blowing his load during all of their previous activities. Having gotten Norman off in such a dirty and delicious way was more than enough to coerce his rapidly building orgasm, and had it not been for the incredible blowjob that Norman had given him about an hour ago, he knew that he probably would have lost it by now. 

But luckily, this wasn’t the case, and by the way Norman was moaning out for him, tugging and pulling at Steven’s sexy locks of hair, he knew that the older man may not be too far off of his second orgasm of the night, either. 

“Steven, I swear to God you are the fucking best,” Norman breathed out, teeth gritted as his boyfriend pulled off of his cock just slightly, only so he could grin up at him in reply. Norman ran the backs of fingers adoringly against Steven’s cheek, “So fucking perfect, I swear.”

Norman then looked his boyfriend in the eye, before licking a long stripe against the length of his palm, and wrapping it around Steven’s painfully hard, waiting cock. 

“Ooooh God,” Steven sighed out, the force of how pleasurable Norman’s hand felt upon him caused him to all but forget how to breathe. His entire body tingled as Norman wrapped that spit-slick hand up and down his rock hard length. Norman stroked his younger lover tantalizingly slow, twisting his hand when it got to the tip, just the way he knew Steven liked it, before running his thumb teasingly over his weeping slit. “Baby, you know just what to do...”

Norman blushed slightly, loving the praise that Steven always seemed to give him. He then took the absolute great pleasure in connecting their lips together once again, before beginning to impale himself down onto that gorgeous cock that had been waiting for him. 

“Fucking Christ,” Norman cursed, moaning loudly as his entire body quivered within Steven’s grasp. His entire body was positively tingling from the force of how incredible his boyfriend’s cock felt as it filled him up, inch by inch. Steven wasn’t even halfway inside of him yet, but he was already feeling an intense amount of pleasure; a much different kind of pleasure than he had ever felt before, and it was all thanks to the earlier stimulation that he had experienced earlier from his boyfriend’s talented fingers and tongue. 

“God, yes,” Steven breathed out as more of his dick continued to disappear inside of his boyfriend. His hands were placed firmly on Norman’s toned sides, directing him as he slid further down on top of him. Steven thrust his hips up, encouraging his boyfriend along, until their bodies were completely entwined and connected, causing both men to groan out in unison. 

Norman was the first to move, grinding his hips slowly into his younger lover’s. His arms were wrapped around Steven’s shoulders, which he found to be one of his favorite positions to be in. One of Norman’s favorite things about being sexual with his boyfriend was being able to watch him. It was almost enough to get Norman off, just watching the way Steven’s gorgeous face contorted with pleasure, and hearing the gorgeous little moans and whimpers that he coerced out of his lover.  
So being straddled in Steven’s lap, with the younger man buried deep inside of him, staring into his dark, desire-ridden eyes, was one of his favorite places in the world to be. He leaned forward to connect their lips together, kissing him deeply as he began to ride him just the slightest bit faster. 

“Dammit, baby, you feel so fucking perfect,” Steven sighed out amongst his lover’s lips, as his fingers began to glide down his boyfriend’s sides, until they rested firmly on Norman’s hips. “I think I wanna fuck you on every square inch of this apartment...”

“I certainly won’t argue with that,” Norman grinned. “In fact I think you’re a fucking genius. Best idea ever.”

Norman’s words were met with an enthusiastic kiss, one that somehow managed to further turn him on. He ground his hips down harder, more deeply than before, allowing Steven’s long, hard cock even more access to him. Steven met his next trust by meeting him halfway, his hips bucking up just in time to hammer directly into his lover’s prostate, eliciting a howl of pleasure from both of them. 

Norman leaned back slightly, therefore granting Steven more leverage. 

“I swear I’ll never get used to how fucking amazing it feels to finally be this close to you,” Steven sighed out, as he clutched even tighter onto his lover. 

“Oh yeah?” Norman asked, with a wide grin on his face. As much as he loved the physical part of everything sexual that they did together, this was the part that he loved the most. Steven was one hell of a lover, lustful and frenzied and overly giving, but he was also incredibly loving. In addition to the dirty talk, he always found a way to melt him with the sweetest declarations of how he felt for him. 

It was what made the whole experience even more incredible, because while Steven was buried deep inside of him, speaking those beautiful words, he touched the most important part of his body... his heart.

“Oh yeah,” Steven replied, leaning forward to kiss him again. “I’ve dreamed of this moment with you so many times,” he added, thrusting up into his lover deeply and slowly. With the position they were in, the angle was perfect enough to cause him to brush directly into his prostate every single time. 

Steven grinned at the throaty groan of his name that escaped past his lover’s lips. He knew Norman’s body language so well, it was easy to pinpoint exactly what it was that he wanted, and he was more than happy to give him exactly that. He trailed his lips down to kiss sensually along the skin on Norman’s neck, causing the most beautiful sounds to escape past his lover’s lips. 

“And you are so much more incredible than I ever dreamed possible,” Steven breathed out as he continued to kiss along his skin, which caused Norman to break apart from him just slightly

His eyes were glittering as he peered at the younger man, who was grinning softly at him as their movements momentarily faltered. “Do you really mean that?” Norman asked, breathless, staring the younger man deeply in his eyes. 

“Of course I do,” Steven replied, as he rubbed the backs of his fingers gently against Norman’s cheek, causing the older man’s heart to positively flutter. “I love you so much, Norman... more than you know,” he added, as the older man leaned in to give Steven the most passionate kiss that he has ever given to anyone before in his life. 

His hands were on either side of Steven’s gorgeous face as their lips moved together, sensually and lovingly. “I love you,” Norman replied, speaking those words amongst his lover‘s lips. “More than I’ve ever loved anyone, Steven. I fucking love you so much.”

Norman’s gorgeous words were more powerful than any aphrodisiac. All of Steven’s actions were fueled with nothing but the sheer love and devotion that he felt for this man. As their lips continued to move together, their bodies resumed the pleasurable pace they had begun before, but it simply wasn’t enough. 

Steven wrapped his arms even tighter around his boyfriend, as a brilliant idea then crossed his mind. “Hang on to me, alright?” He asked, kissing the corner of Norman’s mouth, as the older man nodded. As Norman wrapped himself around his lover, Steven hoisted him up and placed him back on the kitchen table. Norman watched in sheer amazement as Steven took control like that.  
“Guess we’re gettin’ started on that whole fucking on every inch of the apartment thing,” Norman mused, grinning as Steven leaned in to kiss him once again. 

“Oh yeah,” Steven replied. 

Norman bucked his hips up enthusiastically in response, meeting Steven’s resumed thrusts and it resulted in the most spectacular position for them to be in for what they were doing. Even though they were positioned on Norman’s kitchen table, the position that they were in couldn’t be more perfect. Norman was at the edge of the table with his legs wrapped around Steven’s waist, giving the younger man just the right leverage that he needed. The table was the perfect height for Steven to thrust in just at the right angle, hitting Norman’s prostate with every thrust as their bodies moved together as one. 

“Baby, it feels so damn good with your cock in me like this,” Norman sighed out, feeding in to Steven’s desire for dirty talk. “I need this, baby. I need _you_ ,” he repeated, as Steven leaned in to capture his lips in a deep, long kiss. 

“Need you too,” Steven murmured against his lips. “So much...”

Norman arched his back up in response, while Steven held on to his back to help support him and keep him in place. Norman had his arms wrapped tightly around his boyfriend’s shoulders, holding on for dear life as Steven took him on the ride of his life. 

“St... Steven...” 

His voice was broken and beautiful, laced with pleasure as he felt the beginning waves of his orgasm threatening to consume him. 

“Not gonna... last...”

Steven grinned triumphantly at those magical words, beyond grateful that he wasn‘t the only one that was about to come undone. “Come on baby,” Steven encouraged, his words causing a shiver to run through Norman’s entire body. He pulled almost all the way out before thrusting all the way back in, angling his cock just right to make sure he slammed dead on into that magical spot deep inside of his lover, and that was all it took to make Norman begin to spill himself all over his chest and stomach. 

As if the gorgeous sight of watching his older lover fall to pieces, panting and writhing and chanting Steven’s name beneath him wasn’t enough to coerce Steven of his orgasm, the feeling of Norman’s body tightening all around him certainly was. Steven came hard, hard and powerful deep inside of his lover, before collapsing on top of him. 

Norman continued to lay beneath his best friend, sighing out in sheer happiness as he attempted to regulate his breathing. Steven was all smiles as he peered down at his boyfriend, and was unable to stop himself from leaning in to press another adoring kiss to Norman’s lips. 

“So amazing,” Steven murmured, grinning softly at his lover, before pulling out of him. He licked Norman’s chest and stomach clean, before heading into the kitchen to retrieve a clean, wet towel. Norman felt his heart swell at the way Steven was taking care of him. Nobody had ever been so sweet and so gentle with him, especially after sex. 

Not even Sean... 

“You okay?” Steven asked, his gentle voice startling Norman out of his thoughts. 

“Of course,” Norman replied quickly. “I’m just so happy I have you,” he added, truly meaning his words. The smile that Steven gave him in reply was more than enough to convince him that the talk they needed to have about his past with Sean Patrick Flanery could wait. 

“I’m glad I have you too,” Steven replied, grinning as Norman leaned in to press another adoring kiss to his younger lover’s lips. 

“Now let’s eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, my many apologies for it taking three whole months to update. I hope this 8100+ word update was a good enough peace offering :)
> 
> So, did ya miss me?! :'D


End file.
